


Reaping His Grim Heart

by jiangila0617



Category: NCT (Band), jaeyong - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, JaeYong - Freeform, Jaehyun - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romance, nct - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangila0617/pseuds/jiangila0617
Summary: Grim Reaper Jaehyun has been staring at this wandering soul for hours now. He has to take Taeyong with him and guide him to the afterlife; but that would also mean Taeyong will be gone for good if he does that.Grim reapers don't fall in love. Or do they?
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehyun let out a long sigh after looking at the large pile of folders on top of his desk. That last one has got to be the hardest to catch. He never had to use all his energy in a long while. That kid was challenging; but at least he’s done with that work now. Or is he?

Taking his mind back to the folders laying neatly on top of his desk, he wondered if he’ll ever get to finish. Will there come a time where he’ll finally pick up the very last folder? But if that time comes, what will happen to him then? What will he become? Will he just pop and vanish into thin air? This job has bore him to death after quite some time. There are moments where he thinks of just giving up and be a wandering soul forever. But that’s not the case – for him at least.

Jaehyun is a grim reaper. His job is to take the soul of someone who passed and lead them to go to the other side. And it’s not easy as you’d think it is. Every person is different. Not all will come with him in peace. If all of them are evil souls, then they’ll just burn into ashes and be gone. There’ll be no efforts coming from him. But as much as he wishes that, he knows there are a lot more people who are good. Some died doing well and was done bad by other people. That’s why he’s here, doing that “thing” for them. Come to think of it… You just died and your soul left your body. Then a strange man in black suit and coat suddenly appears before you and say “You just died. Let’s go now, so you can cross the bridge to the other side.” So more often than not, there’ll be a struggle. Some break down and cry. Some put up a fight, some reason out, and some even go as far as trying to get back in their lifeless bodies.

But the weirdest has got to be the young lady who, apparently, has fallen into liking him. He didn’t care if she followed him all day. That would’ve been a lot easier for him to take her to that place where she’ll cross that bridge. But the lady – what’s her name again? Oh, Krystal – was being a headache. She doesn’t want to “cross”. Yet. She wants him to take her to dates, buy her gifts and watch movies. She even wants him to meet her parents! He just wants this task to be done. Not to break Krystal’s heart (when it can’t be broken anymore now that she’s passed), but what she wanted can’t happen. He told her that simply.

“Then just come with me to the other side,” she retorted. “WHAT?” is all he replied. This woman is unbelievable. She died because of heartbreak - driving drunk when her supposed to be groom ran away with other woman. Now she’s talking about dating just hours after her car rammed to a brick wall, killing her instantly. Women and their coping mechanisms are just unbelievably amusing.

“Come with me to the other side. If it’s what you say it is, then we can date in peace” she said, noticing that his mind was wandering off. This woman is something else, he thought. But all he feels is that he’s taking too long with this one, and that other souls are “waiting” for him to be picked up. So he told her that someone else is waiting for him on the other side. Someone she already knew since she was a kid. And that someone has been in love with her since then. He doesn’t know if dead people do that, but he thought he saw her face glow and with that she happily agreed for him to take her there. Truth be told, he’s not sure if there’s actually someone waiting for her there. Jaehyun just wants this to get over with. A white lie. But that’s the best he could think of to convince her. He’s sure though, that there are a lot of people there who are waiting for someone too. So he’ll leave her fate at that. Job done.

During his first few days, he was having a hard time coping in. Though it got pretty easy to tell if that person he sees standing, sitting or lying down is already dead, the hard part of it is taking them with him. But he’s not the one to sweet-talk just for them to come calmly. What for? They’re dead and they’ll cross the other side, not taking their loved ones with them. People who are left in the world of the living will soon move on and the souls of the dead will be forgotten.

He’s not the bad guy as everyone painted him to be. It’s his job and it was never his favorite in the first place. He could be that guy who sweeps the ashes of the burnt souls of evil people who died. Or be the one guarding the gates of heaven. Or better yet, be the driver of the ride that will take one’s dead soul to the bridge to afterlife. But he had no choice. He was just told that he has to take it as a punishment for what he had done while he was still living. What was it has he done that he has to suffer this way? He doesn’t remember. All he knows is he has been doing this for a long time now; that he doesn’t even bother to count how many years he’s in it.

Realizing that he has taken a long time sitting there thinking about his job that he knows won’t end anyway; he grabbed the folder on top of the pile. No, wait… He should be getting the bottommost part first. “Ahhhh! This is boring!” How many times did he hear himself say that? So he thought he would just pick randomly. He laid the folders on the table like they’re playing cards and he started to choose. Then one catches his eyes. The folder looks so neat, that he thinks nobody has touched it yet. The other ones looked 70 years or so older than this one. Thinking that there’s nothing odd about it but finds it interesting, he took it.

“Ohhhhkay, let’s see. Where will I come to fetch you?”


	2. Chapter 2

He was sitting at the sidewalk for a little over 2 hours now. But he has no plans of moving at all. And maybe he doesn’t have the strength to. He doesn’t even have the slightest idea why or what he’s doing there. All that he knows is he felt a jolt and was awakened by it. He stood up to see his body lying down on the street. And it looked like it’s dead.

He got scared and ran; turning right or left on every corner and up or down the road. He didn’t care where his feet were taking him, or paid any attention to where he was going. He just wanted to get away, as far as possible, from his “dead body”. But now that he’s in a place he isn’t familiar with, he thinks he was just hallucinating when he saw himself lying on the concrete floor, lifeless. What happened to him though?

He tried to think of a reasonable way as to how he possibly ended up in that situation on that place. He probably was just walking leisurely and fainted. Or maybe his mind was wandering off and it went blank and all of a sudden, hallucination kicked in. Or maybe it was because there are many things going on in his head earlier. No, that’s not reasonable at all. And he wasn’t convinced by any of those theories either. He tried and tried to remember what happened but nothing registered on his mind that made any sense.

He finally gets tired of it and decided that it’s time to go home. “I’ll take a shower and go to bed. Then I’ll think about what happened today before going to sleep,” he thought. Standing up, he realizes that the entire time he was sitting there, not a single person even cared to walk up to him and ask him if he’s okay or if they can help him; because it seemed to him that he obviously looked like he’s lost and was confused. He quickly shook off that odd feeling. Because that scenario has always been the same for him, isn’t it? So why should he give a fuss about nobody paying attention to him now?

He started to take a step…wait. Where to? Where shall he start? If he starts walking to the right side of the road and gets lost further, what will he do? He doesn’t even know where he is right now. How could he be so stupidly scared and ran off without realizing where he was going? Well, for the record, he is a scaredy cat. Just a mention of the word “ghost” can make his face turn white as sheets of snow. So his reaction to seeing himself dead is just him being his natural self.

“C’mon, focus!” He shook his head and tried to clear his mind. “Where shall I start?” he asked himself. The basic answer for this is that he should ask for directions. He knows it’s a simple task; but not for him who’s an introvert. It’s already hard for him to approach people that he knows. It takes much more effort and courage to do it to strangers. Then an idea popped up. He can just take a cab and ask for a ride home. He can’t believe he hasn’t thought of that! For a long time since he got himself to this strange event of the day, he smiled. Or maybe even laughed lightly. But that happy thought suddenly was overcame by uneasiness and slight fear. It’s only now that he realized that the place he’s in has no vehicles, or so it seems. He hasn’t seen any forms of vehicle pass by. This is weird. Where in the world is he?

He tried to calm down, for being nervous will just get him nowhere. Then he remembers his mobile phone. Idiot. That should have been what he thought of first. He reached down his pocket and finds out his phone is missing. He checked his other pockets and nothing’s there. Not even his wallet. “Dang it, I probably dropped them while I was running.” He heaved a long sigh. Not only he’s lost. He’s also penniless. He looked up and noticed that the sun is beginning to set. It’ll be harder to find the right road if gets dark. Now what?

“Maybe I can walk around a little bit until I find a clue to where I’m at. Then maybe I’ll come to a place more familiar to me. Then I can go home,” he thought to himself. Maybe he was stupid for not doing what should be rightfully done, but he was so used to doing things by himself; so maybe figuring how to get home by his own won’t hurt.

He walked and walked…and walked. But he’s getting more lost as he goes further. He came to a park and sat at one of the benches. What did he ever do to be punished like this? He buried his face to his hands. His face began to feel hot. And tears are threatening to fall anytime. If only he stayed home, he’ll be much safer. If only he’s with somebody, he would feel less scared than he is right now. If only someone cared enough, he won’t be here, possibly in danger if he doesn’t get home faster. If only…

“Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry,” his mind puts it on repeat. Crying won’t help you in this situation. But this softhearted soul can’t bear pain and fear for long. He started to sob. And finally let the tears fall and run down his cheeks.

Then he heard something. Or is that a someone?

“Taeyong.”


	3. Chapter 3

His heart stopped – or that’s what he felt – when he heard his name being called by someone. He couldn’t recognize that voice. It’s cold. It’s deep. It kind of scared him. But it’s very manly. And the tone is somewhat between authoritative and polite.

But who is this guy? Maybe it’s someone who found his wallet and is checking out if it’s him? Or maybe someone has turned over his lost wallet to the police so they’re looking for him? No, why would they look for the person who has lost a wallet? Maybe someone noticed that he hasn’t come home yet, finally gives a fuck, and is looking for him now? He laughed at the third thought. No way in hell someone would care. He quickly wiped his tears. Damn, he probably looks like a mess now. He looks up to where that voice came from. And he was shocked.

Standing in front of him is a tall guy wearing a black trench coat, black pants, black everything. If anything, the presence of him just made his anxiety shoot up to the roof. 

Taeyong tried to recognize him but he couldn't. It's not that dark because it's a full moon; making the surroundings look like it's being illuminated by a huge lamp from the sky. But the mystery guy was standing in front of him, blocking the light. Taeyong squinted. He still can't make up his face. He's not sure if he already met this guy before. But his voice sounded new to him. A sudden thought made his heart pound in his chest.

What if this guy's a criminal? What if he found his wallet laying somewhere near so he went to look for him and wants to take more, then kill him after? What if he's a rapist? His mind is jumping into wild places and it's not helping with his already growing anxiety. He wants to jump out of his seat and run. Run fast and never look back. Run until he comes across someone who can help him escape this guy. But his legs and feet won't cooperate. His body felt like it's glued to the bench. His feet felt like molasses. 

Jaehyun, on the other hand though, was a little taken aback. The moment Taeyong faced him, he couldn't quite put into words how he'll describe the being. He wanted to go back to his desk and confirm the identity of the soul he's about to collect. Surely, this isn't the one?

Taeyong's big round eyes, though obviously red and welled with tears, are the most enchanting eyes he's ever seen; both in the living and in the dead. His thick eyebrows compliment those eyes, too. He also has a prominent jawline. But his face is small. Rounding that perfect face up is his pursed lips. He's sure he could picture a kitten in Taeyong. The loveliest kitten that roamed the earth.

"Wait, what?" he asked himself. He couldn't believe he just scanned Taeyong's face and made a full understanding of it. Maybe he's just being sympathetic towards Taeyong. The poor soul is lost. "Wait. Then it's weirder. Why do I feel sympathy towards a soul?" he thought. But he pushed all the confused thoughts out of his mind. 

"Don't run," he said when he noticed Taeyong panicking. 

"Wh-who are you..? How did you know my name?" Taeyong managed to ask, at least. 

"Of course, I know you. My name's not important for you to know. Come with me, and let's get this over with," his chilly deep voice ran down Taeyong's spine. He's sky high scared now; but if he's going to die tonight, he won't go down without giving it a fight. 

"WHY THE HELL AM I COMING WITH YOU?" he shouted just to release all the built up anxiety, confusion and fear inside him. Somehow, he felt his courage and strength rising up when he did that. 

"So I can take you to your resting place -- where you can be at peace forever," Jaehyun answered in a monotone. Cold swept Taeyong's body at what he just heard. He was right. This guy's gonna kill him. The courage that he once had before this is now gone. 

"Plea--please no. I don't have anything to give you. They're waiting for me at home. You'll become a criminal. You'll be jailed. Pleaseimtooyoungtodie please pleaseplease! I can't die likethisplease!" The words coming out of Taeyong's mouth are now incoherent. This is the scariest thing that happened to him. He started to cry again. And this time, he just poured all the tears his eyes held on for so long. And he let out hard loud sobs. 

"Ahaha! What are you talking about?" Jaehyun doesn't know why he laughed. But Taeyong is just too cute for words. "What? Again?" he found himself asking his own. He can't tell if he's just taking this one too lightly, or... "No! No other explanation for it! I just want Taeyong to come with me so he can cross then I can be done with this faster," he blurted out. 

"I'm not coming with you. Not ANYWHERE with you. Not even in hell." Taeyong's words poked him out from talking to himself. He's sure Taeyong heard that.

Jaehyun thought he'll go for serious and straight approach; because that's what he's been doing. No beating around the bush because again, what for? But something in him just couldn't take the thought of seeing Taeyong cry again before him so he tried to make a joke in the end. "Ooookay, you got a little confused there. One, I'm only taking you with me to guide you to the other side. Two, we're not going ANYwhere, but to the bridge of the afterlife. And three, you know, you're not going to hell. That's not the place for babies."

"I'm not a baby!" Taeyong retaliated. 

"Yeah, sure." Jaehyun answered back. Oh, Taeyong can be snappy huh?

"You don't believe me. Are you even listening?" Taeyong pouted. 

"If I argue with you, then you'll just repeatedly say that you're not a baby until it annoys me. In the end, I won't have a choice but to agree with you. So I just made a shortcut and agreed so you can shut up," Jaehyun explained. The way Taeyong is getting into his nerves. He's probably one of those souls who tried to talk to him like they're clueless that they're dead, playing stupid, then flirted with him and ended up liking him. Only weird thing is that he doesn't actually feel the same way for Taeyong. Yes, he's becoming annoying; but strangely, he finds it rather amusing. And it's weird alright, that he's happy because Taeyong's at ease now talking to him. Is that a bad feeling for him? Probably not. That just means he can take Taeyong now without hesitation. 

"And don't pout," he added. To that, Taeyong pouted even more. 

"What now?" he asked. Taeyong's really testing him. "What?" Taeyong asked in return. "Don't pout," he repeated. "Well, I can't help it. I've been thinking," Taeyong answered back. 

"I told you, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to rape you. I'm not going to attempt to touch you even." Jaehyun tries to explain once again; supposing Taeyong still doubts his true intention. 

"I knowwwww." Taeyong said in exasperation. Today was a rollercoaster of emotions, and he's drained. "If you really were a criminal, you wouldn't have explained yourself to me. You can just carry me because I'm way lighter than you, you know?" He feels tired. 

"What is it you're thinking about then?" Jaehyun asked. 

"You said you're going to guide me to the other side," Taeyong answered. "Ahuh," Jaehyun answered while nodding. "And that you'll take me to the bridge of the afterlife," Taeyong continued. "Yep. What about those?" Oh, this will be the hardest part. Jaehyun braces himself for the golden question.

Taeyong seems to be taking his time to think of what to ask so Jaehyun's about to respond to it already. He faced Taeyong, wanting to look him in the eyes to give him an answer. But when he did, he got confused by what he sees. He thought he saw Taeyong yawned. This one is weird. Is Taeyong really dead? He's sure that Taeyong is. He even passed Taeyong's dead body on his way to where he is right now. So, souls get tired? Like "tired" tired? This is a first; but he just shrugged it off because Taeyong started to speak again. Jaehyun noticed that his eyes are already drooping. 

"Uhm. Is that like... asking me out on a date?" Taeyong asked weakly. 

Oh wow! He wasn't prepared for that! Here he is, thinking Taeyong will ask if he's already dead or what's happening. No grim reaper would have been prepared to answer this one. Taeyong really is an innocent soul, he's certain of that now. No way he could’ve faked not knowing. His eyes, his gaze and his body language. All looked genuine to him. 

But Jaehyun's not about to take this any longer. He'll tell Taeyong straight away what he needs to hear. He speaks as he turns to Taeyong to face him completely. 

"Well, no. You know, you can't do that anymore now. Because you're already dead." 


	4. Chapter 4

He would've guessed what Taeyong's reaction to that would be, but it's him who was surprised when he turned around to look at him.

Taeyong is lying down in a semi-fetal position on the bench, sleeping. Sleeping. He can even hear Taeyong's soft snoring. He didn't know souls can get "physically" tired. He got more befuddled to see one sleeping.

Taeyong's like a box of chocolate. You'll never know what's in it until you open the box, take one and have a bite.

"Now what?" he thought. It's not like he can leisurely carry Taeyong to the bridge while he sleeps and take him all the way to the other side. Taeyong should go by himself, voluntarily.

Looks like he has to wait for Taeyong to wake up now. Another soul is delayed. Jaehyun scratches his head in frustration. He wants to wake Taeyong up. Souls of the dead don't need sleep. He takes a look at the sleeping Taeyong again. "He looks so vulnerable. But damn, how can one look so attractive even in his state of confusion and anxiety?" This time, Jaehyun didn't bother to ask himself anymore why is he thinking like this towards Taeyong. Because Taeyong is indeed attractive. He could be a petunia in a field of roses, and still, Jaehyun would pick him. That's what Taeyong's presence does to him.

Taeyong, meanwhile, feels like he has his eyes closed for a long time now. He's tired. But he can't sleep. His mind is keeping him awake. Though he's sure this guy isn't anywhere near a bad person, he's still mysterious. And he's saying many weird things.

"Guide me to the bridge of the afterlife? Where is that? Does a bridge like that even exist?" Taeyong plays all these questions in his head. "And that last thing he said. He told me we can't date because I'm already dead... He wanted to take me somewhere one second, then he'll give a stupid reason why we can't the next. Men and their excuses."

But those questions can wait. There are still more important things he wants to ask the "man in black". "What's his name? How did this guy know him? How did he find him?" He wants to know the guy so badly but he's really tired right now. So maybe he'll ask first thing tomorrow. The "man in black" seems to think he's already asleep and doesn't plan on waking him up anyway, so he'll just go with it.

He tried hard to fall asleep but while he's concentrating to, he heard light footsteps coming near him. The night is so quiet, that you can only hear an owl hooting nearby. So he knows the mysterious guy is walking towards him.

His mind starts to think negative things again. What if he's really a bad guy? What if he only waited for him to fall asleep for him to get killed or raped much easier? He started to shiver at the thought. He doesn't dare to open his eyes though. Whatever this guy is planning to do, he can't escape now that he's body has relaxed and feel weak.

But then he suddenly feels warm. He felt a cloth being covered over his body. "Is it his coat?" Taeyong wondered. It probably is. There's no other person at the park tonight except them. Taeyong soaks in the warmth of the coat on top of him. He inhaled to determine its smell. It has none. Well, at least it's warm.

But not even five minutes have passed since mystery guy lend Taeyong his coat, it was taken away from him. He want to fight this man for taking away his comfort but he can't find the words to say. "Mmmm..." he moaned.

"Scoot over." Taeyong heard that now familiar ice cold deep voice. "Huh?" Taeyong blurted out. Did he hear it right?

"Scoot over." Jaehyun repeated. "What?" Taeyong who's still confused, didn't move. "I'm feeling cold too. Now move, so we can lay down there together and share over my coat." Jaehyun said coldly.

"Are you out of your mind? I've only known you for a second and now you want to cuddle? I don't even know you. Why would I share with you? Besides, there's no enough room on this bench for the both of us." Taeyong maybe fragile, but he isn't an easy type. He'll stand his ground even if he's scared.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong heard him say but didn't get it. "What??" he then asked.

"My name's Jaehyun. Now that you know me, can your heavy ass move now? I'm freezing," Jaehyun said with a sense of urgency.

"Well, I'm not moving. Knowing only your name isn't enough for me to trust you. Here, take your coat and lay it on the grass. You can sleep down there," Taeyong suggested. "Plus, that's what you get for saying I'm heavy," he added.

But Jaehyun's not going to accept that alternative. Not when this stubborn soul is making everything go his way. Taeyong should've already crossed that bridge by now. But here they are, acting like a couple who went stargazing.

"Oh yeah, you're not heavy alright. You're just a lazy ass." Jaehyun has had enough of it. He lay down next to Taeyong. Taeyong had no choice but to move, so they can both fit on that bench.

"What the f---" Taeyong starts to protest. But all words left him and plans of pushing Jaehyun off went down the drain when Jaehyun wrapped his nicely toned arm around his waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Taeyong initially wanted to pry Jaehyun’s arm from his waist but he couldn’t. First, Jaehyun’s arm is too heavy for him. It’s also attached to his waist like it was glued. Jaehyun seems to be showing some restraint, but he couldn’t tell because he’s facing away from him. Second, he’s too tired. If he succeeds in pushing him away, they’ll probably argue again. And lastly, he seems to like it. He doesn’t find it weird though. Jaehyun’s hug is warm. He feels protected while he’s encapsulated in his embrace. It gives him the type of feeling he’s been longing for in his life. The feeling of being safe & protected.

Feeling increasingly tired from thinking, he tried to go to sleep. But he couldn’t. Is he still afraid? Maybe. He only knows the guy’s name. That being said, Jaehyun is still a stranger to him. But he doesn’t feel that kind of fear now, unlike earlier when they met. He just couldn’t bring himself to sleep. He gave up and just remained lying down on the cramped bench they’re in while keeping his eyes closed. Time passed slowly without them moving.

Jaehyun, can’t lay still. And the little space on the bench isn’t the problem. He’s facing Taeyong, while Taeyong has his back on him. He can smell Taeyong’s hair and it gives a faint lavender smell. It’s like he’s wearing lavender for a crown. “Smells like an angel,” his mind whispered. He’s now curious of what Taeyong’s body smell like. Honey? Vanilla? Ocean breeze? He starts to turn his head down slightly so he can smell the back of Taeyong’s neck, but stopped. “What the hell am I doing?” he said to himself. This isn’t right. This shouldn’t even be real. “Tomorrow, the first thing I’d do is tell him the truth and make him come with me so I can get him to cross that bridge,” he reminded himself. “No more delays,” he added.

Hours went by slowly until it’s starting to get brighter. Jaehyun stood up and pulled his coat that’s covering Taeyong. “You do realize that we’re outside, with no roof to keep us from the glare of the sunlight, right? Is that how you wake up your wife at home? How rude!” Taeyong snapped, his eyes squinting. He’s usually grumpy in the morning; especially when being woke up in a not-so-nice manner. He wanted to lash out at Jaehyun more but is stopped by some serious thought. “Wait, what if Jaehyun’s married and his wife’s out there looking for him because her husband didn’t go home last night? What if she finds us here?” He’s suddenly nervous of the thought.

“Get up. We have to go,” Jaehyun said, ignoring Taeyong. “Calm down, mister. I just woke up. Can we at least grab some coffee first?” Taeyong said, remembering he doesn’t have money.

“We don’t have time for that. You don’t even have to drink coffee. That and all the things you used to do.” Jaehyun answered at once.

“What do you mean?” Taeyong was surprised by Jaehyun’s answer but didn’t think of it that much. He just thought Jaehyun woke up at the wrong side of the be- bench. Well, it’s too small for the both of them to fit. But it’s Jaehyun’s fault for trying to fit in. He’s glad that didn’t give him cramps. “I know you know that I don’t have money to buy coffee. That’s why you’re saying unusual things to excuse yourself into buying me one. But you woke up cranky too, that’s why I think we need it. So will you just lend me money? I promise to pay you when I’m back home. I trusted you with my life over night. Surely, you can trust me with a couple of bucks? And I’ll buy you a cup too. It’s a fair trade. What do you say?” Taeyong said.

Jaehyun didn’t answer. Taeyong looked up. “Oh…” he blurted out. Staring down at him is Jaehyun. It’s only now that he can clearly see his face and every detail of it. Jaehyun is so handsome and manly, just like what his voice indicated. His dark straight eyebrows match those eyes that look like they can pierce right through your soul. His lips are of perfect length and thickness; that made its color (rose) more attractive. You know what they call it? The man among the boys. The contour of his face and jaw were like sculptured by the gods when they planned to create perfection. Taeyong drew his eyes away from Jaehyun’s face when he realized he’s been staring hard at it. He got shy and felt his face become red hot. “Le-let’s go get some mil—I mean coffee,” Taeyong finds himself scrambling for words as he tries to drive the thought away from his mind.

“No, listen,” Jaehyun stopped him. “We are not going anywhere, except to that bridge where I’m supposed to take you since yesterday. I only let you stay here last night to give you time. But we’ve been stalling for a long time already. So we need to go right now so you can finally be at peace. You’re already dead, Taeyong. If you haven’t realized that yet, I’m telling you now. You already passed away and you’re now a wandering soul. That’s why I’m here. It’s my job to take you to the bridge where you should cross to get to the afterlife,” he said without stopping. He then gave out a long sigh. He said everything he wanted to say last night at once, so Taeyong won’t have the chance to change the course of the conversation.

Jaehyun didn’t take his eyes away from Taeyong. He stared at him as Taeyong has his lips slightly open, forming the letter “O”. He waited for him to answer. “Interesting,” is the only word he heard.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Jaehyun asked as he heard Taeyong laughed.

“Who would believe that story? Do you think I’m that gullible? Just say you want to kidnap me. At this point, I’ll be coming with you. Nobody will worry for me anyway,” Taeyong said while still laughing.

Jaehyun shook his head and massaged his temples with his hand. They’ll be going nowhere at this rate. He grabbed Taeyong’s hand and started to walk briskly. “Wait—ouch!” Taeyong tried to pull his hand back. But Jaehyun is gripping on it tightly. “No, you’re not hurt. Souls don’t get physically hurt. Doesn’t take a genius to know why,” he said.

Taeyong then tried to stop and pulled back. “Where are we going? I’m not going anywhere with you except if you’re going to take me home.”

Jaehyun stopped and held Taeyong by his shoulders. Oh, how we wanted to shake Taeyong for still not getting it. “I am taking you home. To your new home, that is. When are you going to accept that you’re not part of the living anymore?” Jaehyun sighed. “Look. Haven’t you noticed that nobody’s approaching you, or even stopped to throw a glance at you all the while that you’re here? You are not part of this community. You are a stranger to them; and yet nobody even questioned your presence? Also, I know you didn’t sleep at all last night. Because you can’t. Ghosts don’t do that.” He then released Taeyong’s shoulders.

Taeyong had his head down for a while and Jaehyun waited for what his reaction he’ll have this time. “C-can you… Can you prove that?” It sounded like he was choking on his words. He’s trying hard not to cry just yet. He massaged his wrist. The one Jaehyun held on tightly. Jaehyun is right. He didn’t feel any pain on it. He only screamed “ouch” because he assumed he’ll feel pain. Maybe he wasn’t gripping on it that tight? But how can he deny the words said by Jaehyun? Yes, nobody cared about him. But that’s about the people who knew him. People here don’t know him. And he’s new to this place. They’ll surely notice he’s a stranger. They’ll probably approach him and ask him some information about himself or call a police if they’re scared to do that. And yes; he didn’t manage to sleep last night. He was so tired but he was awake throughout the night. Thinking of that, he wonders if they’re already looking for him back home. He then raised his head to look at Jaehyun. “Can you prove that I’m already dead?” Taeyong repeated. “I still don’t believe you. But can you prove it?”

“It’s your job to find it out on your own,” Jaehyun answered.

“But… I’m scared,” Taeyong admitted. He’s not going to lie about it. He’s not sure how he’ll feel if he sees his dead body. Shall he cry? He looked at Jaehyun with pleading eyes.

Jaehyun noticed Taeyong is blushing. Maybe he got shy from that admission. It’s not new to him hearing dead souls telling him that they’re scared. But Taeyong is something else. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but Taeyong is just different. He almost wanted to grab Taeyong and hug him. But why would he do that? “Argggh why are you…?” he ruffled his own hair in frustration. Taeyong is giving him weird feelings. Is this a first? Yes. “Okay. Come. I’ll show you,” he finally agreed. “But do you promise to go with me and cross the bridge after that?” He decided he wants to finish this task faster now. He’s already confused about what’s going on in his head and everything inside of him. He isn’t even sure now if he should be feeling anything; aside from the feeling of satisfaction when he gets a soul to cross the bridge to the afterlife.

“Depends,” Taeyong answered simply.

“No, you have to promise,” Jaehyun doesn’t want to spend any longer hours with Taeyong. He has to send him away as soon as possible.

“Okay,” Taeyong said in a resigned tone. He thought he’s not going to win this anyway.

“Well then…” Jaehyun felt relieved that Taeyong didn’t push it anymore. “Let’s go.” He admits he feels guilty for he sounded too harsh on Taeyong. He wonders why. For he’s been like this on all the souls he has taken with him. He couldn’t answer it, but he thinks he doesn’t need to. All he needs is to get this over with, and all this matter can be forgotten. Ironically though, he finds himself removing his coat from his body and putting it on Taeyong’s shoulders. “You’re shivering. I should at least make you comfortable as you go,” he tried reasoning out.

“But I’m not—“ Taeyong tried to tell him he’s not cold but stopped by Jaehyun’s finger on his lips.

“Can you at least accept things without complaining?” Jaehyun said.

“I’m not even complaining,” Taeyong pouted.

“Fine. But just wear this. Be comfortable. And stop pouting,” Jaehyun ordered.

“You can’t order me around. I’m going to pout when I want to. But I’m keeping this coat on for you. How hard is it for you to say you want me to wear this because you care?” Taeyong teased.

Jaehyun turned around to face Taeyong. “I DON’T, OKAY? I’M JUST----ARGGHHHH! Fine! Just so you can shut up! Can we go now?”

“Mmkay,” Taeyong bowed his head and smiled as Jaehyun took his hand again to guide him to wherever he’s taking him.


	6. Chapter 6

The walk seems to be endless and Taeyong opened his mouth to ask how much walking they still need to do when Jaehyun suddenly came to a halt.

“Oh, good!” Taeyong said. “I thought we’ll have to cross other countries to find the place you’ll take me to. I’m out of breath.”

“Stop lying. I told you, you can’t get tired. So you’re not tired.” Jaehyun said, a little irritated.

“Fine, but can you chill out? I’m still trying to swallow the tough pill here. And I’m doing that by making the situation lighter,” Taeyong didn’t want to get mad but he’s getting more and more confused as time passes by. He still doesn’t believe Jaehyun. He just went with him because somewhere deep inside him, he’s hoping that Jaehyun is joking. Or, at any point, he’ll wake up from this long and strange dream.

“But there’s no easier way for me to prove to you that you’re dead already. If I’ll let you figure this out on your own, when will you? I had many souls taken with me before you, but no one was as stubborn as you. Just notice your body now. You are not getting tired. You are not getting sleepy either. Try to lay down on that road, get run by a car and I can assure you… You will not die; let alone get a single scratch. BE-CAUSE. YOU. ARE. AL-REA-DY. DEAD,” Jaehyun took a deep breath and sighed.

“Take me to my body then! If you’re going to force something down my throat, then at least back it up with evidence. We’ve been walking for an hour now and I’m still uncertain of where you’ll take me,” Taeyong couldn’t fight back his tears from flowing as he talks. “If this is just a dirty play you do just to scam me, then you win! If you want to rape me and kill me after, then—“

He couldn’t finish because Jaehyun covered his mouth with his hand. “You talk too much. I stopped because we’re here. This is the place where your body is being kept before they bury you,” he said.

“You mean a funeral home,” Taeyong corrected him.

“Don’t get smart with me now. I don’t care whatever they call it. What I don’t get is why they had to do this to their family or friends who have died. They’ll just prolong the pain and suffering. Dead people should be buried and souls can be at peace faster. They’ll have their turn anyway and they’ll meet with the dead when they pass too,” Jaehyun snapped at him.

“I thought the people around me were heartless. But you set up a higher bar for that,” Taeyong said sarcastically. But his tone is clearly indicating that he was hurt by Jaehyun’s words.

“You’re right, I am. Because again, I’m like you. I don’t belong with the living.” Jaehyun hoped that made Taeyong feel at ease, if not better. He can’t explain it; but he feels a little guilty for being too harsh with his words. He was way too hard with others before Taeyong. Why is he feeling guilty now? Is Taeyong any different? Taeyong is even the worst so far, in terms of how hard he can convince a soul that they have already passed. But why?

“Then… You’re dead too?” Taeyong asking him poked him out from the thought.

“No. This isn’t about me. Let’s go inside. Prepare yourself. I don’t want to take care of a crying baby,” Jaehyun once again grabbed Taeyong’s hand to lead him in. He won’t answer that. Because he, himself doesn’t know the answer. If he’s dead, then why can’t he just cross the bridge to the afterlife? If not, then why is he doing this?

“I’M NOT A BAB---“ Taeyong’s words were once again cut off by Jaehyun saying “Sshhh!”


	7. Chapter 7

They stepped inside a room. You can only say it’s packed because of the mourning wreaths surrounding it. There are about five people sitting inside with their heads down, not talking to each other. The scene is pretty solemn. Taeyong is scared of this kind of things.

Looking forward, Taeyong noticed there’s a white casket placed at the front of the said room. He starts to walk slowly forward. He has a hunch now of what he’ll see upon reaching it. He’s trembling so he hugs himself. Tears start to fall once again and it feels like his knees are getting weak. So he stopped midway and turns his head to the back to look at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was standing straight at the back looking directly at Taeyong. He didn’t escort him because he thought Taeyong needs to do this on his own. He isn’t the type to act as a shoulder to cry on anyway. He nodded his head towards the coffin to motion Taeyong to keep on walking when he saw him staring at him. He saw that Taeyong is crying and noticed that he is even sobbing hardly now. Taeyong shook his head slowly, telling Jaehyun that he can’t take another step forward. He wants to shake his head in frustration at the weakling in front of him. But concern got the best of him; so when Taeyong’s knees gave in, Jaehyun caught him before he falls to the floor.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asked. “There are only few steps for you to go see what you’ve been asking me for. A proof.”

“I can’t. I can’t bear to see it. I knew it. I knew I was dead. I was just secretly hoping that someone’s playing a bad joke on me or that I’m dreaming. But I already knew it because I checked my pulse when I took back my hand from your grip and felt nothing. And I only asked you to show me my dead body because I got curious. But now that we’re here, I…” Taeyong said in between sobs.

“I’ll come with you,” Jaehyun said. He wanted to slap himself for giving in to Taeyong once again, but he couldn’t stop himself in doing so. “Stand up. I’ll walk with you the rest of the way to the front. Hold my hand,” he offered.

Taeyong didn’t move, but only looked at Jaehyun with eyes wide opened as if he didn’t understand what Jaehyun said.

“Don’t take it seriously. I only want to hold you because you might fall on your knees again and that will delay us more,” Jaehyun explained.

Taeyong then let Jaehyun pull him up. He reached for Jaehyun’s hand but Jaehyun was fast to move it out of the way. His heart did a somersault at the betrayal. He’s sad that he fell for that.

But then he felt Jaehyun’s arm across his shoulder. “This is better than holding your hand. I’m not sure if you’re not going to fall anymore, so this is a much better way to prevent that,” Jaehyun said while avoiding to look at Taeyong. “C’mon, lazy ass.”

It looked like Taeyong’s on a long narrow road, and that it would take him forever to reach the end of it; but he finally did. He secretly thanked Jaehyun for simply being there beside him. He would’ve passed out if he was alone.

“I’ll sit right here while you take a look, okay?” Jaehyun took a seat at the front, nearest the casket. “I don’t want to look like a bodyguard, doing nothing while you pay your respects to your own dead body. Besides, I’ve already seen too many dead people; I’m kind of fed up with it now.”

“Uhm…” Taeyong mumbled.

“Aisshhhh okay! I’ll stand beside you! Didn’t know you’re clingy like this,” Jaehyun yielded.

“I was going to say nobody’s even aware of your existence, and yet you’re concerned at how they’ll look at you,” Taeyong teased Jaehyun in dire hope to calm his nerves.

Taeyong took a deep breath and glanced at the body lying down peacefully inside the coffin. It’s him, alright. His mind has been clouded since he found himself on that street yesterday and he’s been jumping back and forth on all emotions since then. Now that the thing that he’s been dreading for is in front of him, he has lost all those emotions to pour out. Shall he cry? Be shocked? Run away? He’s not even surprised he didn’t do any of that. He just stood there, staring at his lifeless body for the time being.

“You’re not going to pass out at all?” Jaehyun asked him, breaking the long silence.

“Do you want me to? I thought you hate making a scene and starting commotions? Though we obviously won’t be making that because no one will see us,” Taeyong asked him back. “I don’t know. Maybe I accepted it already.”

“What do you mean ‘nobody will see us’? Can’t you see all the souls inside this room staring at us? It’s the first time I’m telling you this and also the first time I’m giving it attention, but you’re quite popular in this world that is also now yours. See how they come to see you,” Jaehyun turns his head to the presence of souls in that room.

Taeyong looked away from his lifeless face to take a glance and was surprised. “I didn’t see them there when we entered this hall!”

“It’s because you already accepted your fate. You can now see souls and living beings alike. Soon, you’ll learn how to tell them apart. But we won’t go there, because you’ll have to leave,” Jaehyun explained.

“Already?” Taeyong asked.

“Do you want to wait for your mother and sister? I heard they just went outside to send your teacher off,” Jaehyun said.

“No. I don’t think I can handle that. I’m already weak with this; how much more if I see them?” Taeyong hugged himself at the thought. “I’ll just come to visit them after the funeral, maybe.”

“Well, I hate to break this to you, but you don’t have time to do that,” Jaehyun said. “Remember, I told you, you have to go now.”

“You have to give me more time then,” Taeyong said in a pleading tone.

“I can’t,” Jaehyun said. He can’t do that. The more he spends time with Taeyong, the more his feelings are getting wild, his mind doing questionable decisions and his body doing weird things.

“Okay then,” Taeyong replied. Jaehyun thanked Taeyong in his mind. “But you have to bear with me when I see my mom crying and I pass out here, deal?” Oh, great. Jaehyun thought that they’ve finally agreed on one thing.

“Don’t worry. I can take it. Pass out any time you want. I’ll be like your supportive boyfriend here and catch you. Even though that would mean us making a scene, which I hate,” Jaehyun said. Taeyong is really something else.

“Boyfriend? I thought you said earlier that you look like my bodyguard?” Taeyong asked.

“Do I honestly look like a bodyguard to you? Don’t you think being your boyfriend suits me better? You’re beautiful; I’m telling you that now, seeing those pictures of you while you’re alive. And even in death; that you laid there, not breathing. While I’m not ugly, you know?” Jaehyun said, quite mad that Taeyong looked down on his looks.

“Is that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?” Taeyong asked.

‘Ye—no!!! What are you even saying? You’re obviously teasing me now, right? No way you’re seriously that naïve. I’m telling you now, that won’t work because others who came before you have already tried that.” Jaehyun answered. “Now, make a choice. Shall we wait for your mom, or shall we go now?”

“Let’s… Let’s just go now,” Taeyong has his head bowed again.

Jaehyun sighed. How is his emotion being swayed easily by Taeyong? “I guess a few more days won’t hurt.”

To that, Taeyong lifted his head and smiled. “I knew you weren’t a bad guy.”

“But we go a day after your funeral, okay?” Jaehyun wants an assurance.

“Yes, boyfriend,” Taeyong said cutely then tiptoed and gave Jaehyun a kiss on his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

“What’s that?” Jaehyun asked, almost a minute of being stoned after Taeyong gave him a peck on his cheek.

“A kiss. Was that your first?” Taeyong has his eyes widely fixed on Jaehyun’s confused face.

“What’s that for?” Jaehyun still can’t believe that he was kissed by someone.

“Hmmm?” Taeyong teasingly answered, pretending he didn’t catch what Jaehyun asked.

“Why did you do that?” Jaehyun repeatedly asked.

“Think of it as a way to tell you how thankful I am for granting my request,” Taeyong said simply.

“But you didn’t have to do that. I only granted your wish because I felt like I was the one left with no choice here. It’s not like I can drag you to the bridge then throw you to the other side. You have to go with me voluntarily.” Jaehyun explained.

“Oh? Then it’s my choice if I can go or not?” Taeyong saw a glimmer of hope with what he has heard. He can opt to stay here as long as he’d like.

“Don’t even think about it,” Jaehyun stopped Taeyong from daydreaming when he noticed his eyes were glowing. “If you stay here longer than you should be, you’ll vanish. And while fading, you’ll experience a lot of pain. More painful than giving birth to a septuplet.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Taeyong rolled his eyes as he said that.

“Why would I?” Jaehyun raised his eyebrows.

“You’re just saying that because if you’re not successful on making me cross the bridge, I’m a failed task for you. I don’t know if they punish you for that or if there’s someone who will; but I’m sure you’ll be frustrated, that you won’t be able to continue doing your job forward,” Taeyong said in a tight-lipped smile.

“Oh he’s really testing me,” Jaehyun said to himself. “I’m not playing around with you. Rumor has it; you can make either a wish or a curse while you are painfully fading away; so you can put on a curse to me if I’m right. Deal?” Jaehyun said.

“You only find it hard to accept my kiss so you’re scaring me,” Taeyong isn’t sure about this anymore. He’s getting scared for real. “Fine then. Give me back my kiss so we can move on from this,”

“You’re really sick in the head, aren’t you?” Jaehyun can’t believe a person like Taeyong exists. “How can I return your kiss to you?”

“By kissing me back,” Taeyong answered. He then turn his head up towards Jaehyun’s face, closed his eyes, then pouted his lips. “Come on, I’m not going to wait forever.”

Taeyong, remained still in his position, opened one of his eyes to look when nothing’s happening after waiting for more than five seconds. He noticed that Jaehyun’s not in front of him anymore so he opened both eyes, turned his head back and saw Jaehyun walking towards the outside. At that, he immediately turned to walk to Jaehyun while stomping his feet.

“That was rude,” Taeyong said, pouting again.

“You’re rude,” Jaehyun answered back, not looking at Taeyong. “Asking me to kiss you, just bacause you want your kiss back? And stop pouting, will you?”

“What’s rude about it?” Taeyong asked. “I was embarrassed because you didn’t like it, that’s why I want it back.”

Jaehyun shook his head. Is Taeyong really this innocent? “First off, it’s rude that you kissed me when we don’t have any relationship; other than me guiding you to your peaceful place. Second, you only want me to kiss you because you want to be kissed by a handsome guy like me. Third, you gave it voluntarily. My kiss should be given voluntarily too.”

“How dare you? I don’t care if you’re handsome. I’m not that easy! I was just happy, that’s why I kissed you! And why are there rules in kissing? It’s not even a kiss! It’s just a peck!” Taeyong is feeling that his face is getting hot from embarrassment.

“Well, for a kid, it’s already a kiss. And you’re basically a kid. So that’s a kiss. End of argument.” Jaehyun hoped that will make Taeyong shut up.

“I’M NOT A KID!”

Yup. He’s wrong.

“How can you even call that a kiss?” Jaehyun stopped when they reached the building’s front door.

“Define a kiss then,” Taeyong is grumpy now. He’s not sure what for. Maybe because he feels so embarrassed. He’s thinking that he’s disappointing a handsome guy, and that’s making him feel shy. Was he that easy? He was only stopped from thinking when Jaehyun’s hand suddenly held his chin, gently pulled it up so he’s staring at Jaehyun’s face again. If Jaehyun wants to brag about what he doesn’t know any further, then Jaehyun wins. He can feel that he’s blushing red now because his face is so hot already; he thought he’ll break a sweat. He wanted to close his eyes but they were fixed at Jaehyun’s perfectly white handsome face.

“This…is a kiss,” Jaehyun then leaned his head forward and kissed Taeyong on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Taeyong got caught in the moment by that surprise. He thought Jaehyun didn’t like what he did? Why is he kissing him on the lips now? He has his lips slightly open but he didn’t move them to respond to Jaehyun’s. He doesn’t know what to do. Jaehyun is so confusing. He just went and closed his eyes…

A short moment after, he felt coldness swept his lips. He opened his eyes to see that Jaehyun is now standing with his arms across his chest, head slightly tilted with an eyebrow raised, and smirking.

“Was that your first?” It’s Jaehyun’s turn to tease.

“U-uhm…” Taeyong doesn’t know what to answer. He’s surprised by Jaehyun’s sudden attack to his lips; but what embarrassed him is how it ended. How long has Jaehyun been looking at him, feeling Jaehyun’s lips on his? Has Jaehyun been standing there for a long time now, looking at him, ancipating for more?

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Jaehyun teased him even more. Can he stop now? Taeyong wished for the ground to open up and eat him. If there’s one thing he couldn’t stand other than ghosts, it’s humiliation.

“You’re confusing,” Taeyong tried to change the subject.

“YOU’RE confusing,” Jaehyun returned it back, emphasizing on “ _you’re_ ”. “In fact, you’re the most confusing person I have ever met.” Jaehyun starts to walk away from the building.

Taeyong tried to keep up with his pace. “How am I confusing?”

“One moment, you’re this crybaby who seemed to be innocent and helpless; while you’re all this flirty, crazy-for-love teenage boy on the other. You constantly change your mood. That’s confusing as fuck!” Jaehyun answered.

“Oh, you cursed!” Taeyong’s eyes went wide as he puts both of his hands to cover his mouth.

“Why can’t I? I’m a reaper, not an angel,” Jaehyun said.

“I don’t mean it like that. I just thought it was…hot,” Taeyong said shyly.

Jaehyun stopped walking to face Taeyong. “See, this is why I find you confusing. When I thought I already have the grasp of you and your attitude, you show me something different than I perceived you are.”

“Well, is there a person who has only one emotion? Only one attitude? Even god got angry at what he made and decided to drown the whole world one time,” Taeyong answered.

“But you change so fast,” Jaehyun answered back.

“Not as fast as the guy who asked why did I kiss him but then later on told me that, apparently, my kiss is not a kiss; but a peck. Then said _“this is a kiss”_ and went on to kiss me on the lips; when he said I can’t kiss him without his permission,” Taeyong is quite annoyed now.

“You kissed me first without asking me. Also, you asked me to give it back; so think of what I did to you as a revenge. And revenge are, more often than not, worse than your action; so I kissed you on the lips instead of returning it by kissing you on the cheek,” Jaehyun said as he starts to walk again.

”Look, I don’t want to teach you anymore about things that don’t really concern me. You will probably learn those when you arrive to your peaceful place. If you’d just cross that bridge…” Jaehyun tried to explain once more the need for Taeyong to go there. Only he can’t understand why he felt sad when he said that.

“Don’t try to lure me in. We had an agreement,” Taeyong won’t fall for that trick.

“It’s my job to lure you in. Otherwise, do you think even a single soul would agree to go with me?” This argument is taking too long to be settled. But Jaehyun realized that Taeyong isn’t all that clueless. He knows how to stand for himself, at least. He’s smart. Jaehyun finds it attractive of him. “I think we’ve been arguing long enough now. We’ve passed five streets already.”

“Where are we supposed to go now?” Taeyong wonders. Where will he go from here? He heard earlier that his burial will be held after three days. So what will he do within the remaining time he has left?

“We? You can go where you want to go. You can even tour around the world. I’ll come and fetch you after they bury your body to say goodbye to your family. You can’t even hide from me, if you’re planning to. Wherever you are, I can and will find you. A soul is only given few days after its dead body’s burial to roam earth before they totally vanish. I warned you. You don’t want that to happen to you,” Jaehyun said. “As for me, I’ll continue my job as usual. I’ll fetch not-so-stubborn souls, unlike the last one I picked up, to take with me as we wait for your time.”

“I’m not stubborn! I don’t even know how I died. How can I even possibly cross that bridge in peace?” Taeyong only thought of it now. That’s right. He doesn’t know how he died. The moment he saw his lifeless body, he ran as far as his feet could get him right away without inspecting what happened.

“You’re…that’s impossible!” Jaehyun was surprised. “Who doesn’t remember how they died?”

“It’s not that I don’t remember. I actually don’t know how I died,” Taeyong corrected him.

“You’re kidding,” Jaehyun stared at Taeyong with his eyes wide open.

“I’m not and I’m serious. What do I do?” Taeyong is beginning to sound scared.

“You have to find the answer to that quick. And only you can,” Jaehyun answered.

“Will I vanish after they bury my body if I don’t?” Taeyong asked nervously.

“The thing is, you have to be at peace before crossing that bridge; leaving all your worries, regrets and grudges behind. It’s like those things are burden that you can’t carry with you as you go. It’s not exactly the same thing with vanishing. As I told you, you’ll vanish if you stay here longer. But that’s only if you haven’t crossed the bridge yet when you had to. In your case, you can’t cross it yet. You have to straighten up everything in you first. So technically, no. You won’t vanish just like that,” Jaehyun explained.

“But that’s not an excuse for you to take a longer time here,” Jaehyun added. He doesn’t want Taeyong to misunderstand this. Is that really the reason? Or he just don’t want to grow feelings that he doesn’t even know he’s capable of having?

Jaehyun shook his head. What feelings? He’s a grim reaper. He doesn’t have feelings.

“You have to help me then, if you want to get this over with faster,” he heard Taeyong say, as if Taeyong heard what he was thinking.

“Are you deaf? I told you. You have to do this alone. Only you can find out how you died,” Jaehyun said coldly as he starts to walk away. “I’ll see you when you find the answer.”

“BUT I’M SCARED!” Taeyong screamed as he calls Jaehyun out, his voice shaking. He’s about to cry again; and he hates how his emotion is always at an extreme. He cries when he’s too happy. He does the same when he’s too scared.

Jaehyun stopped. Heaving a deep sigh before turning around, he finally said, “Okay. But promise me this. You have to go right away after we solve this.”

“You want to get rid of me that bad, huh?” Taeyong wiped his tears. He’s hurt how it’s possibly true that Jaehyun wants him to be gone as soon as possible. But at least he won’t be alone for the time being, as he solves his mysterious death. “Okay then. I promise.”

“Okay, deal,” Jaehyun somehow felt sorry that Taeyong figured it out; but at least he doesn’t have to explain it. He doesn’t want to. Something inside him couldn’t bear it.

Taeyong skipped his way towards Jaehyun. Another sudden change in his mood, Jaehyun took note. He’s really something else.

“I promise I won’t be a nuisance to you. Or you can teach me your ways as you do your job so I can help you. That’s how I can pay you back for helping me,” Taeyong offered.

“What? No. You can’t meddle with what I do. You can hang around; but don’t speak or take any actions as I do my work,” Jaehyun said.

But Taeyong clearly didn’t hear what he said. Or he wasn’t interested in hearing it. Because he’s on his way now, skipping in between walks. Jaehyun shook his head once more. Taeyong is rather amusing; but he can be really a pain in the neck too.

Jaehyun only went after Taeyong when he noticed that Taeyong stopped walking. It looked like he was staring at something. He hurried to go to Taeyong’s side.

“What is it?” Jaehyun asked. His eyes followed what Taeyong’s finger was pointing to. Just sitting at the curb a few feet away from where they’re standing is a young girl.

“Can we help her? Poor girl looks lost. She’s even crying. I know how scared she is right now, because I’ve been there,” Taeyong told Jaehyun.

“Yes, I can,” Jaehyun answered.

“Don’t take credits off of me. I found her first,” Taeyong jokingly said.

“Only I can help her. Because, she’s a ghost. That girl is dead.” Jaehyun answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun with wide opened eyes in disbelief. “Are you sure? She looks perfectly normal to me.”

“Are you sure you’re asking ME that?” Jaehyun asked back.

“Well, I just—“ Taeyong answred, not quite sure of what he wanted to say. “Look at her. Do you see any wounds or indications on her that she already passed away?”

“Did you have any signs that you’re dead too?” Jaehyun asked back again. Right. Taeyong wasn’t even aware that he’s dead because he couldn’t tell that he was! It took a lot of convincing from Jaehyun for him to believe it.

“So how did you know then?” Taeyong asked once more.

“It’s something someone like me can feel. I can tell at first glance that a person is already dead; and what’s in front of me is just their soul. Souls don’t carry with them weight,” Jaehyun answered.

“How can you feel it?” Taeyong is more confused now than what he previously was.

“I told you. It’s just something only I can feel. And probably being on this job for years, I can’t even count how many, has something to do with it. Kind of I got used to telling a living and a dead one apart,” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong still doesn’t think Jaehyun’s answer is enough to convince him. “You mentioned about them not carrying weight. Can you explain that?”

“Are you here to question me about a job that you haven’t tried doing even once?” Jaehyun doesn’t like it when someone sticks their nose on his business.

“I was just curious, that is all,” Taeyong got shy. He immediately turned red. He doesn’t want Jaehyun to notice it, so he bowed his head and played with the small stone on the ground with his feet.

But Jaehyun noticed it. Guilt came rushing in on his chest. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling guilty of something so small. He doesn’t even have to be. For one, his body shouldn’t even be doing and showing any emotions at all.

“I don’t know what to tell you, other than when you get used to doing this thing, you’ll immediately know that someone in front of you is already dead. When I first got into this job, I didn’t know how to tell them apart too. I had my folders with me to confirm their identity. But days went by, and I got used to them. I now can feel that someone’s soul is light. They bear no weight. I don’t know how can I tell you exactly how it feels. It just became natural for me,” Jaehyun finds himself explaining this to Taeyong. He gave in to Taeyong. Again.

“Oh, so you have folders? Wow, it’s just like working in an actual living environment!” Taeyong said excitedly; his shyness now gone.

“Oh, here he comes with his confusing emotions again,” Jaehyun whispered to himself.

“But not all people die peacefully, you know?” Taeyong said. His eyes are looking directly at Jaehyun’s. His face gives the look of worry and uncertainty.

“What do you mean?” asked Jaehyun.

“Some people die with hatred, grudges or regrets. Some have unfinished business. Some died accidentally. And some…” Taeyong hugged himself and shivered at the thought. “…took their own lives,” he continued. “Do they all bear the same light weight?”

“On your part, you might get confused; because you’re a human soul. But I’m a grim reaper. All kinds of soul bears the same weight for me, as long as they’re dead. Priests, saints, criminals…they’re all the same.” Jaehyun explained. “When one dies, I immediately go to where they are to take them. If they were good while they were alive, I’ll take them to the bridge where I’ll be taking you too. If it’s the opposite, they’ll burn to ashes. Their ashes will then be eaten by the ground.”

Taeyong thought that this matter has became interesting. “How about souls that have grudges? Or unfinished business?”

“Depends on the case. When a person dies, that’s it. He can’t do anything about his unfinished business. Living ones that are left will have that responsibility, whatever that is. Grudges will be treated the same way too,” Jaehyun answered. “Some people who are about to die curse others. So when they die, they’d want to come back to the world of the living, even for a moment, to have their revenge or make their curses come true. You can’t always grant that. I know when that person is just as bad as the living person he cursed or was he worse, so I let someone else do the job for that. And that’s why you people of the living world has this term called _karma_.” 

“Someone else do the job for karma?” Taeyong couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. This world is like the world of gods.

“Yep. I don’t know if you’ll have the chance to come across with one of them, but it’s better for you not to. You’ll get scared. But there’s someone to do the job for something. That someone who does the job for karma – let’s call it justice – is not an easy one though. He’s usually ruthless. On his defense, you’ll be strict too if almost all souls want to request for him to do things for them. Some are unreasonable, like they want the family of their lover to suffer – when they’re the homewrecker. Some are plain childish, like saying “please make him be turned down by the girl he likes because I don’t like her for him”. He’ll just grant it if the job warrants a grave intervention.” Jaehyun said.

“Many of the people who died didn’t get their deserved justice. Is he that unfairly picky?” Taeyong is quite disappointed with the god of karma. Is that how they call him?

“Karma doesn’t work that way, you know? And it’s not my responsibility to answer that question. My job only starts when he rejects their request. I have to take their souls and lead them to afterlife by then,” answered Jaehyun. “Also, we’ve taken a lot of time about this. I have to get this little girl to that bridge now.”

“Okay, last question. Does he have a name? That person you said that is responsible for karma. What’s his name?” Taeyong doesn’t know why he had to ask but the question just came out of his mouth. But maybe he just doesn’t want to call him _“the god of karma”_. He thinks it’s weird.

“Why do you want to know? You don’t want to exact revenge on someone, do you? You don’t look like someone who can hurt a fly.” Jaehyun asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just curious,” Taeyong answered.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun said. “His name is Doyoung.”


	11. Chapter 11

“I know. Funny name, right?” Jaehyun said when he didn’t get a response from Taeyong. He didn’t even react at all. Weird, when he wanted to know his name.

“What’s funny about it?” instead, Taeyong asked.

Jaehyun was confused. “What’s got into you? I don’t know; it just sounds funny to me.”

“Nothing. I just thought I already heard his name somewhere. Never mind. Let’s just get this little one to that place,” Taeyong starts to walk to the girl sitting by the curb, but Jaehyun held his arm to stop him.

“What do you mean _“we”_? You take a step back and watch me do it. Don’t ever meddle with my job. Let me make this clear. This is mine to work with, and mine alone. There is no we or us”. Jaehyun said.

“Fine then, Mr. Loner,” Taeyong can’t understand why Jaehyun doesn’t want him to help. “I know you’re used to doing this alone; but two is better than one. I’m not going to make you pay me for the help, I swear. I’m not going to make you split your paycheck in half.”

“What are you even trying to say? There are no paychecks here. You’re on a different world now. You’re a part of my job. Let’s say you’re still unfinished and you’re on pending. So all you have to do is stand there and watch me. Or take a walk somewhere so you won’t get bored. Just…don’t get your nose up my business.” Jaehyun ordered.

“Okay fine. If you change your mind, I’ll be right here at your back,” Taeyong rolled his eyes and stood near Jaehyun at the back.

Jaehyun started to approach the girl. The young girl probably felt that someone was coming near her because she stopped sobbing and starts to wipe her tears. “Go away!” the girl screamed. She still has her head bowed.

Jaehyun stopped midway then crouched to level himself with the girl. He then offered his hand for the girl to take. “Come with me. I’ll take you to a peaceful place where you belong.”

This time, the girl has already stopped crying. She moved her head up to look at Jaehyun and Taeyong back and forth. “Who are you? I don’t know you! Please go away! My mom said I shouldn’t talk to strangers.” The girl is shaking a little.

“You’re dead now. And I’m here to take you to a place where you’ll be in peace forever,” Jaehyun still has his hand laid out for the girl to take.

The girl shook her head. “What are you saying? No, I won’t go with you! Go away!”

Jaehyun stood up then sighed. “It’s them I always have a hard time with. Little ones.”

“Why do they have to die so early? It’s not fair,” Taeyong said in a soft voice.

“It’s not our problem. Humans are humans. They die when they have to,” Jaehyun answered.

“But she’s scared. She’s not even aware of what happened to her yet. And you, telling her that blatantly, were just harsh. Of course she won’t believe it,” Taeyong retaliated.

“And what do you expect me to say? I’m not going to sweet-talk her into it just so she won’t cry. She’ll realize it once I take her to her home,” Jaehyun retorted.

“How dare you break a little girl’s heart?” Taeyong knows grim reapers don’t have emotions. He just can’t believe that they’re unreasonable like this.

“I just don’t understand the need to comfort them when they’re already dead,” Jaehyun said. “Hey, I told you not to mess with my job!”

Taeyong doesn’t seem to hear him though, as he walks past him.

Taeyong sat down beside the girl and started to talk to her. He’s sacred, knowing that he’ll be talking to a ghost. He still mustered up the courage though so the girl won’t be scared too. “Hi, little girl! What’s your name?”

“Go away!” the girl screamed.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I know that scared you. Please ignore that guy. He’s saying nonsense,” Taeyong threw an angry look at Jaehyun. Jaehyun opened his mouth to reason out, but was ignored as Taeyong went back to smile at the girl. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk. I’ll be right here beside you if you need me, okay?”

There has been a long silence before the girl stopped crying completely and started to talk. “I’m… I’m Sophia…” the girl whispered.

“Oh, Sophia… My name’s Taeyong. And that ugly uncle is Jaehyun.” Taeyong told the girl sweetly. Sophia giggled.

Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong by the arm and took him a little further from where the girl is sitting. “What are you doing?” Jaehyun whispered through gritted teeth.

“Saving your ass. I’m doing what you can’t. If that’s not making it obvious, I think we call that “helping”,” Taeyong gestured with two fingers of each of his hands as if to quote the word.

“I can’t believe you called me ugly!” Jaehyun is a little mad. His pride was hurt by how easy Taeyong pulled a trick to a young girl. Maybe because he has a child-like nature too. So maybe it’s not what’s making him angry. Is it because Taeyong called him ugly?

“Oh, is that your only problem with all this? But you saw her laugh at it, didn’t you?” Taeyong laughed at how Jaehyun was being childish. “Besides, you yourself know that you’re not ugly; so can you just ride along with it?”

Taeyong went back to Sophia’s side. “Don’t you think it’s getting dark in here? Come on, we should leave now. Take my hand so you won’t be scared. Older brother Taeyong will be your guide.”

“You’re scared too,” Jaehyun said.

“Shut up!” Taeyong answered.

“Excuse me, you’re meddling with my work. I should be telling you to shut up!” Jaehyun is a little irritated at how Taeyong has taken over this situation.

“Can you just set back and relax so we can get this over with? No need to thank me if that’s what’s bugging you,” Taeyong said as Sophia stood up from the curb and took Taeyong’s hand.

“See? We already gained her trust. You don’t want that be gone and us going back to square one, do you?” Taeyong whispered to Jaehyun. Jaehyun raised both of his hands to signal his surrender.

“Where are we going? Can you take me back to my mom?” Sophia asked Taeyong. “She’s probably looking for me now,”

“Now, let’s see how you’ll manage that,” Jaehyun whispered behind Taeyong’s ear.

Taeyong went silent and Jaehyun felt his pride was given back to him.

But Taeyong turned his head back to face Jaehyun. Jaehyun saw his face wearing a small smirk and said, “You’ll see.” Jaehyun can only bury his face with his hands.


	12. Chapter 12

They have been walking endlessly, to the point that Sophia complained that she’s tired and asked to be carried. Taeyong was about to lift her when Jaehyun steps in. “Let me do it. My pride won’t take anymore stab by you doing everything.” He carried Sophia on his back. Sophia fell asleep.

“I wonder how she felt tired and eventually fell asleep,” Taeyong asked, as him and Jaehyun now walk side by side. “You said souls never get tired and don’t fall asleep.”

“It was like you when we first met. This one probably doesn’t know yet that she has already passed. Or is still in denial,” Jaehyun whispered his answer so Sophia won’t hear it. He wished he had answered loud though so it would make Sophia understand. But he decided not to. Maybe he wants to know how Taeyong will get away with this.

They finally reached Sophia’s house, but Taeyong hesitated before entering through the gate.

“What’s the matter?” Jaehyun asked. “May I remind you that you don’t need to have a key to enter?”

“But wouldn’t that be trespassing?” Taeyong asked; his eyes are searching the inside of the gate, seemingly looking for anyone who might be noticing that they’re there.

Jaehyun would’ve held Taeyong by his shoulders and shook him to reality, but he was holding Sophia on his back. “When will you understand and admit to yourself—“

“—that I’m only a soul now and no living being can see me, I know.” Taeyong completed the sentence for him, with one hand held up as if stopping him from bursting out.

“Then stop with your nonsense,” Jaehyun said.

“I was just kidding, chill,” Taeyong said. “I’m just trying to make this nervousness that I feel disappear.”

“Nervous of what? That you won’t be able to finish this task for me?” Jaehyun teased.

“No. The moment I touched this gate, I already felt the sadness that envelopes this house. I don’t know why, but I think I already know what we’ll see when we go inside.” Taeyong answered.

Jaehyun went silent for a moment. In his many years of doing the same job every day, it’s his first time hearing someone that they could feel sadness while holding or touching an object related to a dead person. All he senses is the scent of death an object gives off when he touches it. Taeyong really must be something else. He’s thinking that maybe Taeyong was a nice person when he was still alive. He has a high emotional intelligence.

“Are we home?” Sophia said.

“Yes, sweetheart. Glad you’re awake now. Let’s go inside.” Taeyong told Sophia softly.

Jaehyun put Sophia down and once again whispered to Taeyong, “What are you doing? You can’t be attached to her and she can’t also be the same to you! If she gets attached, she won’t want to go away!”

“I know what I’m doing, so please just be quiet if you’re not going to be of help,” Taeyong said.

Jaehyun wanted to argue that it’s not Taeyong business anyway, but decided against it. They went through the gate easily.

“How did we do that?” Sophia noticed it.

“You’ll know when we go inside, sweetie,” Taeyong answered; holding Sophia’s hand, guiding her through the front door.

They came inside and Taeyong continued to walk with Sophia to her bedroom; with Jaehyun trailing, his arms across his chest.

Upon entering the door of Sophia’s room, they stopped. Taeyong moved his hands to hold Sophia’s shoulder, supporting her. Inside, they saw a woman sitting by the side of Sophia’s bed, crying. Taeyong can immediately tell that she’s Sophia’s mom. Sophia’s body is lying on the bed with eyes closed and body not moving – lifeless. Her mother’s words are as loud as her sobs. Beside her is a middle-aged man caressing her back to hush her. It’s probably Sophia’s dad.

Taeyong can’t bear to watch the scene any longer, so he bowed his head. Sophia was standing in front of him, so he noticed that Sophia has begun crying too. She slowly started to walk towards her mom and dad. Taeyong let her go.

The room was filled with loud crying and sobs for a long time, when a young boy suddenly appears beside the weeping family. He held Sophia by the shoulder; and with just a second, Taeyong noticed that Sophia’s mother is looking at the direction of where the ghost Sophia is standing. She couldn’t see her ghost, could she?

But she did. And maybe it was her being a mother first, that’s why she didn’t get scared. It will be an overwhelming scene, Taeyong knows. For Sophia and her parents, the “goodbye’s” they’ll be telling to one another tonight will be for a lifetime; or until they meet again in the next life. Taeyong can’t bear to see this. He barely watches television dramas with this kind of storyline because his heart will probably explode from heartache. He wasn’t prepared to see it with his own eyes in reality.

He turned his back from the family and went through the door. He slowly went to sit on the floor of the hall, with his back slumped on the wall. Jaehyun followed him.

“This is why I told you not to do it,” Jaehyun reminded Taeyong.

“Who was that?” Taeyong asked slowly.

“Who?” Jaehyun asked back.

“That one who suddenly appeared before them. I don’t know what he did, but he made them see Sophia’s ghost!” Taeyong said.

“Oh that? That’s Jisung. Sophia’s guardian angel,” Jaehyun answered.

“Oh…” was the only answer Taeyong could think about.

“You probably thought they don’t exist, right? I don’t want to explain right now, but they do,” Jaehyun said.

“But where was mine?” Taeyong suddenly remembered. “Both Sophia and I were the same. We didn’t know we’re dead at first. Her guardian angel appeared and made her visible to the eyes of her family so she can bid them goodbye. While I got you; forcing me to cross the bridge without asking me first if I want to.”

“You make it sound like I’m a bad thing. I don’t know where has your guardian angel ran off to. As you’ve noticed, I also approached Sophia first. You just intervened, so now we’re here. Jisung heard what’s Sophia’s heart wanted before she leaves her family for good, so he granted it. Cool, right?” Jaehyun explained.

“But I also intervened on my own fate while on here,” Taeyong just couldn’t get it.

“Did your heart ever make a wish?” Jaehyun asked.

“No,” Taeyong realized Jaehyun was right. “I guess I was too eager to die…”

“That’s for you to answer,” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong stood up and was quick to hug Jaehyun, much to Jaehyun’s surprise. Then he cried to his heart’s content. He probably sounded like a kid crying but he doesn’t care. This situation has taken a toll on him, and he can’t bear with it any longer.

“Oh, Jaehyun. It’s just too heartbreaking!” Taeyong said in between sobs, with his face buried on Jaehyun’s chest.

Jaehyun initially thought of prying Taeyong away from him, but he can’t bring himself to. Instead, he wrapped his one arm around Taeyong as if hugging him; and he used his other hand to caress Taeyong hair.

“Sshh now. It’s the pain death gives you. People from the living world may think that they’re broken and miserable. That dead people have it better; because they at least won’t feel anything at all. They don’t realize it’s double the pain for the ones who left; watching their loved ones suffer like this,” Jaehyun finds himself explaining.

They were standing there, hugging and were like dancing to slow music, when Sophia got out of her room, wiping her tears.

Taeyong immediately withdrew himself away from Jaehyun’s arm. Jaehyun didn’t want to end that hug yet. It was his first time in a very long while that he felt that comfortable while hugging someone. And it was Taeyong. He wants more and he doesn’t know why he’s being like this. But he controlled himself.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Taeyong asked Sophia.

“No. But I think I have to go now, or I won’t be able to control myself. I don’t want my mom and dad to suffer more too. I want them to move on from now without me. I want them to be happy,” Sophia smiled but sadness is still in her eyes.

“You’re a very brave young girl. I’m so proud of you,” Taeyong returned Sophia’s smile. They hugged. “Let’s go now? Uncle Jaehyun will take you to your forever home.”

“Oh, the ugly uncle.” Jaehyun was about to lay his hand to offer to Sophia but took it back.

“Stop being childish!” Taeyong said, smacking Jaehyun’s butt.

“Why did you do that?” Jaehyun turned his attention to Taeyong. “You’re going to regret it!”

Taeyong was about to answer back; but they heard Sophia laughed at them, so they just laughed with her.

“Can you hold each of my hand as we walk to that bridge you’re saying?” Sohpia asked them both.

“Oh sure, sweetheart,” Taeyong was fast to answer because he knew Jaehyun won’t agree. He elbowed Jaehyun’s side and said, “Just play along, so we’ll get this over with.”

So, they walk to the bridge, hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

“That wasn’t hard, was it?” Taeyong nudged Jaehyun on his side.

“What was?” Jaehyun asked.

“Me helping you with your job. Just admit it to yourself that you needed my help yesterday,” Taeyong said, feeling proud of what he has done. It was his first, and he can’t believe it was a success.

“You wasted one day of your time here without finding a single clue of how you died,” Jaehyun said, changing the atmosphere.

“You said I can’t cross yet without knowing how I died first,” Taeyong said.

“Yes, but you can’t stay here for too long either,” Jaehyun answered. That was half true. He knows that Taeyong will vanish if Taeyong stays here longer than he should and will be under too much pain while he’s at it; but he’s not sure how long can one stay before they fade away into nothingness. That’s why he plans to send Taeyong as early as possible.

He felt a pang of pain as he pondered on the last part. What was painful in that thought? Sending Taeyong away as soon as possible? Why is it painful? He should be thankful instead. His “Taeyong project” will finally close. Helping Taeyong isn’t even a part of his job description. Maybe he agreed to help because he just wants this to get over with faster. Yep, that’s just it. But why is this making him sad? Furthermore, why is he feeling these kinds of emotions?

“What shall I do then? I don’t even know where to start,” Taeyong asked, poking him out from his thoughts.

“I told you, only you can answer that. How can I possibly know? It’s your body. You were on your own before my attention was called because you’re already dead,” Jaehyun answered.

Silence encapsulates them both for minutes. Jaehyun was only being hard on his words, but deep inside, he’s also finding of a way to help Taeyong.

“Oh, I know!” Taeyong suddenly screamed excitedly.

Jaehyun slightly panicked. He doesn’t like it when Taeyong gets excited. For him, it smells trouble. Taeyong’s ideas meant an objection on his side. “If you’re thinking of going with me and meddling with my job until you find your answers, nope. That won’t be happening.”

“That’s a fairly good idea you thought of, ugly uncle, but that’s not what I’m going to say,” Taeyong said.

“Will you stop it?” Jaehyun snapped.

“What? Giving my ideas or calling you ‘ugly uncle’?” Taeyong teased.

“Can you stop both?” Jaehyun answered.

“Fine!” Taeyong stomped his feet, walked away and sat on the big stone at the side of the road.

Jaehyun went after him and stood in front of him with arms across his chest. “What is it then?”

“You told me to stop. Why are you asking me now?” Taeyong answered, facing away from Jaehyun, looking up at the trees.

“Will you stop being stubborn?” Jaehyun said irritably.

“Shall I stop breathing too?” Taeyong turned his head towards Jaehyun to throw him a dark expression.

“You already stopped breathing three days ago, silly,” Jaehyun couldn’t contain his wide smile. He loves outsmarting Taeyong. “Also, that grim expression won’t scare me. I’m the grim reaper. I’m not scared of anything. I even gave that word a meaning.”

Taeyong, defeated, could only pout.

“And stop pouting!” Jaehyun added.

“Fine!” Taeyong turned his pout to a straight smile, mocking Jaehyun. “Should you tell me to stop existing too?”

Jaehyun prepared to answer that one, but he couldn’t. Why did he feel a sudden sensation of sadness rushing over his body after Taeyong said that? He suddenly feels lonely. Lonely? He’s been alone for many years, and he hasn’t felt any kind of loneliness. Only now.

“All I’m asking is about your idea. It was you who turned it into a fight. Can you not turn into a wife mode?” Jaehyun said, trying to reverse what he’s feeling inside.

“Wife mode? So you know how it feels having a wife? Do you even have a wife?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

Another attack. Another feeling of being stabbed. Jaehyun is now getting confused as to why he’s having these kinds of feelings all of a sudden.

“Okay,” Jaehyun took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m wrong then. Just like a good husband to his wife, I concede. I’m sorry.” He said that to calm himself, but he was wrong. He suddenly felt like he was being hit by a huge rock on his head.

“No, I’m sorry,” Taeyong said after a while. “I’m too impulsive. Maybe I’m just both confused and stressed out. This situation is still new to me.”

“I understand,” Jaehyun said, relieved that Taeyong didn’t push with the argument further. His confusion is calming down somehow now. Jaehyun then saw Taeyong looked up to the trees again, with tears streaming down his face.

Now, there’s tightness forming inside Jaehyun chest upon seeing that. There’s something wrong with him, and he knows it. All of these emotions are first to him; he doesn’t know what to do.

“Don’t cry. We’ll find your answer together, okay?” Jaehyun sat beside Taeyong. He decided to help Taeyong first, and then find answers for himself after Taeyong has crossed the bridge.

What he finds odd though, is that his insides started to calm down the moment he set himself up beside Taeyong. If he finds solace beside Taeyong, what more if he hugs him? He looked at how Taeyong was positioned like a ball of fur. Taeyong can fit in his arms comfortably. He started to move his arms to wrap around Taeyong when Taeyong made a sudden movement. Jaehyun sighed in disappointment.

“Oh, you finally remembered something about your idea?” Jaehyun doesn’t know why he’s quite irritated at Taeyong for moving.

“Uhm, yes, partly that,” Taeyong answered. “I was going to suggest finding my guardian angel. You kind of told me he ran away somewhere. Maybe he knows something.”

“For someone who is nagging a lot, you sure are smart,” Jaehyun said.

“And also, that,” Taeyong said, ignoring Jaehyun’s remark. He points upward to a branch of a tall tree standing across them. “What’s that? Oh my god, is that another ghost?”

Jaehyun also looked up to see what Taeyong was pointing at. Sitting at one of the branches in white clothing is not a ghost. And he knows who that is.

“I can’t believe how lucky you are today. Or maybe he was with us since day one and was looking after you all along,” Jaehyun said.

“What do you mean?” Taeyong asked.

Jaehyun didn’t answer. Instead, he cupped his hands to his mouth and called the entity sitting on the branch up that tree, “hey, it’s okay! He already saw you! You can come down now!”

“Hey, wha--?” Taeyong don’t understand a thing about what Jaehyun was saying. He was stopped midsentence when the “white thing” sitting up that tree suddenly appeared in front of Jaehyun and him.

“Taeyong, this is your guardian angel, Yuta,” Jaehyun introduced the guy in white to him.


	14. Chapter 14

“What?” Taeyong blurted out.

“What _what_?” Jaehyun asked back.

“N-nothing,” Taeyong hesitated before answering. Standing in front of him and Jaehyun is a man who he thinks he has seen many times before. “I just thought he looks familiar.”

“Not a chance,” Jaehyun thinks it’s impossible. “Unless you already died before and have met him face to face. I’m sure you know living humans aren’t aware of their guardian angels’ existence.”

“What about that Doyoung guy we talked about yesterday?” Taeyong asked. “I told you his name sounds familiar.”

“There are many Doyoung’s on earth. How can you be sure we’re talking about the same Doyoung?” Jaehyun said.

“Okay, you guys continue with your lovers’ quarrel. I’ll be right here when you’re finished,” Yuta said sarcastically, making Taeyong and Jaehyun stop their exchange and look at him. “Oh, now you finally noticed that I’m here.”

“You’re my guardian angel?” Taeyong started to ask.

“We’re not actually in the middle of a quarrel,” Jaehyun cleared.

“And we are not lovers,” Taeyong added.

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong briefly after hearing that. He felt quite sad at the denial. “Why are you here anyway?” he decided to just ask Yuta instead.

Yuta held both of his hands up as he answers. “One at a time, love birds.” He continued when he saw Jaehyun advancing to him, probably attempting to put him in an arm lock. “Okay, firstly, Taeyong. I’m not your guardian angel. I _was_ your guardian angel. You died, so my work’s done now.”

“Oh, that’s…actually sad,” Taeyong said in a low voice. “…that uhm. I’ve only known of your existence when you won’t be beside me anymore,” he continued. He doesn’t know what to say. Shall he thank Yuta? He’s just sad that he didn’t know he had a guardian angel.

“You don’t have to feel sad about that,” Yuta tried to comfort Taeyong. He was Taeyong’s guardian after all. He was there all the while Taeyong was living his life until he drew his last breath. “It’s normal. As Jaehyun said, living humans aren’t supposed to know about our existence. But maybe you could remember times where you can feel someone who whispers at you especially when you’re about to make your decisions. Or when you thought you got lucky when you avoided an accident that supposed to have hurt or killed you?”

“Are you that thing they called ‘conscience’?” Taeyong asked.

“You can say that. You’re a human being with a brain of your own. What have you decided to do were under your jurisdiction. And the consequence will still be taken on you own. I just tried to help. But yeah, those near-death experience of yours that you managed to escape, you can credit those to me.” Yuta grinned as he finish.

“Thank you,” Taeyong doesn’t know what else to say.

“My pleasure. You were one of the most kind-hearted spirits that roamed the earth. I used to boast you around my fellow guardians, who have nothing to do but complain about their humans,” Yuta expressed his admiration for Taeyong. “It’s sad that you died, but at least you have this cold heartless guy now as your lover. I’m not going to worry about you anymore.”

“Will you quit pretending that you’re god of love?” Jaehyun feels irritated by the way Yuta is constantly teasing Taeyong and him. It’s strange, but he felt his face grew hot. Is he blushing? That’s impossible. But if he is, it’s probably because he’s angry at Yuta.

“Oh, I forgot that ‘love thing’ isn’t my job. Anyway, what are you angry about? I know Taeyong more than you do. And I just feel that you belong with each other’s loving arms,” Yuta still isn’t done. He especially loves teasing Jaehyun. “Taeyong is worth of all the love a man can give. He’s a fun, sweet, caring and loving guy. While you’re the exact opposite.”

“Okay, now’s not the time for your goofing. Please be gone if you won’t be of any help,” Jaehyun just can’t stand Yuta.

“That answers question number two,” Yuta said to stop Jaehyun from getting angrier. “Apparently, I’m here because my master needs my help?” He then bowed with his right hand pressed horizontally across his abdomen while his left hand was held out to Taeyong.

“With all the clowning you’ve done, I have to clap my hands,” Jaehyun interrupted his gesture, clapping slowly. “You’ve bloomed into a circus.”

“You didn’t like it when I called you Taeyong’s lover, yet you’re mad at me showing how a gentleman should act in front of him,” Yuta said with a quite serious face. “Make up your mind already.”

Jaehyun just gritted his teeth in silence. Is he jealous of Yuta? What for? He quickly answered his own question. Yuta was just trying to get into his nerves, as he usually does. Because Yuta knows he doesn’t like games and teasing like this. “You know that idea can’t and won’t happen in this world, right?”

“People on the living world take that risk of loving when they all know one of them has to leave first,” Yuta started to say, turning his back on Taeyong and Jaehyun. “It’s like you and Taeyong. Being together for three days now, and look where you are? I noticed that you have become pretty close. You haven’t had a conversation of more than ten seconds with anyone here. You have to take that risk too. For even a short time, at least have someone to be with you,” Yuta added, with his head now turned, facing Jaehyun.

“For the last time, I’m asking you to stop it and get down to business already,” Jaehyun said through gritted teeth.

“Hahahaha! I was just joking, boss! Calm down!” Yuta now has faced them again. He decided to end the teasing. Jaehyun was looking at him with a grim face – he’s usual look. “You have that kind of stare again. It’s actually scary, still. It’s been days since I’ve last seen that. You looked like one of us all the while Taeyong was here – an angel.”

“I wonder how you became a guardian angel, actually,” Jaehyun said, trying to change the flow of conversation. “You sound like someone who loves reading tarot cards to couples.”

“Anyway, I heard Taeyong needs my help,” Yuta ignored Jaehyun’s teasing.

“Uhm, right,” Taeyong’s now shy to say what he wanted to say. He watched as Yuta and Jaehyun throw childish remarks to each other. “I was just thinking if you happen to know how I…died? Or if you have any idea about it?”

“You don’t know how you died? How was that possible?” Yuta was bewildered.

“I was just as surprised as you are,” Jaehyun chimed in.

“Well, uhm,” Taeyong has gotten more shy now. “Thing is… I got scared when I woke up like this, that I’m dead. I was shocked when I see my dead body lying on the concrete floor of the road. Who wouldn’t be? I ran without checking things first.”

“And Jaehyun lied to you by saying only you should know how you died?” Yuta asked.

“Wait, what? He knew?” Taeyong turned his confused look at Jaehyun.

“Well, he’s the grim reaper. He appears at the exact moment a person draws their last breath. Sometimes, he even comes earlier. He’s there to watch them die. So he definitely knows how you died,” Yuta is now looking at Jaehyun too.

“Are you done trying to make Taeyong think I’m a bad guy?” Jaehyun looked at Yuta with his piercing gaze.

“I’m just telling him the truth. Why didn’t you tell him anyway?” Yuta was confused as well. Did Jaehyun really tried to hide anything from Taeyong?

“What is it then? Just tell me so your time being here won’t be wasted,” Taeyong told Yuta. He then looked at Jaehyun. “I don’t know what your deal is, but I’m not mad. It’s not your job anyway, right?”

Jaehyun was being confronted by two, but he only feels scared of Taeyong. He’s known Taeyong for being soft, a scaredy cat and a crybaby. He may be saying that he’s not angry, but Jaehyun felt it in his words.

“I don’t have the obligation to explain anything to you, Yuta,” Jaehyun answered. “But let me clear this for you, Taeyong.”

“I’m listening,” Taeyong said. Taeyong is understanding and considerate too. Jaehyun’s thankful to that trait of his.

“I found you dead on the side of the road that day. I’m being honest here. Your heart just stopped beating. I can’t find any wounds on any part of your body. People who gathered around you that time were saying that you just collapsed. When the ambulance arrived, it was too late. So I thought I shouldn’t tell you that until we find Yuta, in hopes that we’ll find out what really happened to you and the reason how you ended up like that,” Jaehyun explained.

“So I was just unlucky that I randomly died just like that?” Taeyong is still confused. Has someone even died randomly?

“No, you didn’t _just died randomly_ ,” Yuta stepped in. “You died because you were sick. You were sick and dying.”


	15. Chapter 15

The alarm clock sounded to signal a new day. It is only a change in the calendar’s number for Taeyong and not a different day; for everyday has been the same routine for him.

He pondered if he can spare some minutes and go back to sleep, but decided against it. Still feeling sleepy and tired, he got up and left the bed.

He went straight to the kitchen after washing his face and brushing his teeth. What to do today? It’s funny how he always asks himself that question, when he already knew by heart how his day always starts and ends.

Taeyong is what everybody calls the typical household person. He cooks breakfast, prepare the table and the bath the moment he wakes up. He washes the dishes, cleans the house, does the laundry every other day then folds them by the afternoon. His day ends by preparing dinner and the bed before sleeping.

They can afford having someone to do those chores but he doesn’t want to. He’s physically tired, but his mind is always enthusiastic to do things using his own hands. Sometimes, he’s thinking of going outside. But what will he do once he’s out there? An inner part of him teased him and told him that there’s obviously more life outside than in this house, all alone and doing the same thing everyday.

Thinking of that, he started to ask. When was the last time he went out? “Just last week. I went shopping, right?” he said to himself. _“No, you went out to buy groceries. That’s not shopping,”_ his inner self contradicted.

“Well, at least I still went out,” he tried to justify. _“Say… When was the last time you went to salon to fix your hair?”_ He heard his inner self ask him.

“Right… But I don’t have time for that now,” he decided not to argue with his inner self anymore and starts to clean the house.

The clock reads 11AM when he glanced at it while he stretches, slightly relieving his hurting back from sweeping the floor. Thinking that he should have a lunch first, he walks to the kitchen to grab a sandwich. But he felt something strange upon reaching the kitchen counter.

He suddenly feels lightheaded. He also starts producing cold sweat. He tried to blink his eyes several times and take deep breaths as he searches for a stool so he can sit down and calm himself. As he stretches his arm to reach it, his vision starts to get blurry. He can’t even take a step further because he’s afraid that he’ll collapse.

He has never felt like this before. He tried to figure out what’s happening when his vision became uncontrollable and it blacked out. He felt like his head was spinning as it became very light. Then his body fell on the floor and he was unconscious.

Taeyong opened his eyes to Yuta tapping his cheek with his hand as if lightly slapping him to wake him up.

“Hey, are you okay? How can you collapse like you still have blood to run out? You’re strange. And you’re scary,” Yuta said, noticing that he got his consciousness back.

“I passed out?” Taeyong was confused.

“Correction. You passed away.” Yuta answered. “If you forgot, you’re already dead. So a chance of you passing out is impossible. So, what happened?”

“I…I think I passed out,” Taeyong said, also confused.

“Jaehyun was right. You’re indeed strange. I knew you were strange back when you’re still alive, as you have always been so stubborn. But I haven’t thought you’d never change in the afterlife,” Yuta looked into Taeyong’s eyes with concern. He was Taeyong’s guardian after all.

“Where’s Jaehyun?” Taeyong suddenly asked.

“Oh, right. I’m your guardian angel, I was looking after you the whole time, but you still look for him,” Yuta made it sound like he was hurt. “But yeah, Jaehyun’s right there,” he said as he points at Jaehyun standing some feet apart from them with his back on them.

“You suddenly looked pale and out of it at the last words I told you,” Yuta continued, not repeating what he said because he’s afraid that Taeyong will lose consciousness again. “Jaehyun and I were both trying to take you back to reality, but you suddenly had your tears coming out of your eyes. Then you just fell down unconscious,” he continued.

Taeyong isn’t sure if he should tell them what he experienced. He’s not even sure himself what it is. “Uhm…”

“Oh, right. Your new guardian. Now that I’m not your guardian angel anymore, you should be asking help from Jaehyun, right?” Yuta sighed and rolled his eyes. “Just kidding. Don’t stress yourself. Jaehyun was more stressed than you, by the way. You should’ve seen what he was like the moment you collapsed. It was my first time seeing him like that. And probably his first for himself too. He panicked and screamed at me to do something; as if I knew what to do. My first instinct was to carry you and lay you down somewhere you’ll feel comfortable, but he went and did that without saying anything. After we got here, he never stopped pacing back and forth. I felt like I’m going to pass out too from him doing that so I told him to screw off. That’s why he was standing there.”

“Don’t make a short story long,” Jaehyun told Yuta. There was no need for Yuta to call him. Jaehyun was already standing behind him, his arms folded across his chest, and was looking down at Taeyong. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you,” Taeyong answered. He felt shy by Jaehyun looking at him so he just let his eyes explore the surroundings.

He noticed that Jaehyun brought him to a beach. He’s not aware of the time anymore, as being a ghost doesn’t need that. When you’re a wandering soul, time has no meaning for you anymore. But it looks like the sun is about to set. The place looks familiar to him, but he’s sure he hasn’t visited the place yet when he was still alive.

“Can you tell us what happened? You suddenly lost consciousness. That’s a first in this world,” Jaehyun asked.

“I told you he was too concerned, he panicked,” Yuta is back with the teasing.

“Can you go away now?” Jaehyun has had enough with Yuta’s antics.

“I’m here for Taeyong, not you,” Yuta said.

“Well, he’s not under your care anymore,” Jaehyun said back.

“Fine!” Yuta prepared to leave, but went to Taeyong’s side again to say goodbye. “I’m leaving. Jaehyun wants you all to himself. I understand though. It’s his first time being in love.”

“You’re such a pain in the neck,” Jaehyun said, cutting off Yuta’s parting speech.

Yuta responded by sticking his tongue out at Jaehyun. Taeyong managed to giggle at their childish behavior.

Yuta then faces Taeyong again and continued, “But I’m one call away when you need me, okay? You don’t even need to actually yell my name. I’ll feel it when you’re distressed and need help. I know you remembered something in the past, that’s why your body acted that way. I know you more than anyone in this world and the world you once lived in. I’m your guardian angel, remember? I was, I still am, and I always will be. Bye for now. I’ll come running for Jaehyun if he ever hurts you.” Yuta was gone without Taeyong saying his goodbye too.

“That’s a sigh of relief for me, at least,” Jaehyun said, breaking the silence.

“Could it be that you know what happened too?” Taeyong asked.

“No. I told you I only came for you the time that you died. I don’t know anything about you since you were born,” Jaehyun answered. “But don’t force yourself. I’m not going to take you on a world tour everytime you pass out, you know?”

“But I need to figure out fast, or…” Taeyong hesitated on saying it. Fear suddenly comes sweeping in on his body.

Taeyong shivered and starts to hug himself when he felt Jaehyun sat beside him on the right, extended his arm to rest it on his left shoulder, and scoop him to come near him. Jaehyun then moved his hand to hold Taeyong by the top of his head and guided it to rest on his left shoulder.

“You’ll fade away? I won’t let that happen to you. You will be crossing that bridge in peace. For now, clear your mind and rest,” Jaehyun comforted him. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t think of any place to bring you when you passed out. I guess Yuta was right. I was panicking, I couldn’t think straight. But I hope this place is comfortable enough for you.”

“It’s okay. Thank you,” Taeyong said. He could’ve said more, but he couldn’t. For now, the words will stay inside his head. This place is better than any place he had gone to while he was still alive. And in Jaehyun’s warm and protecting arm? The best place.


	16. Chapter 16

Jaehyun bolted straight up into a sitting position. He immediately looked at Taeyong’s direction that’s lying next to him. Taeyong is still sleeping soundly. He sighed in relief. Taeyong didn’t wake up even as he removed his arm under Taeyong’s head when he moved.

Taking the focus back on himself, he thought what made his senses wake up was a dream. He tried to recall it…

He was wide awake until Taeyong, who has his back on him, turned so he’s now facing him. He was about to nudge Taeyong away from him because he didn’t like the feeling it gave him; but Taeyong has his head on top of his arm, using it as a pillow. He decided to endure that position just so Taeyong wouldn’t wake up.

He laid flat on his back so he wouldn’t have to face Taeyong, but he couldn’t help himself. He rolled to his side. His nose touched the top of Taeyong’s head. He now could smell Taeyong’s hair. He remembered their first night seeing each other and them having to share one tiny bench while they lay down for the rest of the night. He didn’t think he needed a repeat of that moment until now that he’s inhaling Taeyong’s scent again. He closed his eyes and started to enjoy the faint flowery smell…

He closed the lid of his laptop and leaned his back into the backrest of his office chair. He took a quick glance at the wall clock. It’s past 10PM. He should be home by now, on the bed, sleeping. Instead, he’s here, taking an overtime at work. Again. An overtime he doesn’t necessarily need to do. And he’s been doing this for months now.

He’s finished everything that has to be done for the day; and his employees have gone home one by one until he’s the only one left. Still, he doesn’t feel like going home just yet. He prefers to be at work than home. Is he that workaholic? Maybe. He took over this company at an early age, when his parents died in an unfortunate accident. He was an only child.

Since then, he dedicated all his life in making this company more successful than what his late father left it as. He had some thoughts of having his own family though. He dated several women. Some were recommended by friends and nearest kin. Some, he went out with through dating apps. But none of them ended up being his wife. It’s not that he’s picky. None of them just seemed to convince him that they’re the one he should be spending the rest of his life with. Until he met someone…

The dream stopped there. But was he really dreaming? Did he fall asleep? He’s certain that he didn’t. There’s no way he could have. He’s a grim reaper. Grim reapers don’t fall asleep, nor they have the need to do so.

He looked at Taeyong once again. He’s still sleeping and snoring lightly. He still couldn’t believe that Taeyong actually sleeps. He remembers wondering how Taeyong was getting sleepy and tired. He finds it weird, as Taeyong is a soul now; but he decided to let it go. He thought it’s not a big deal.

But now he wonders if this is actually something they have to deal with. This is the first time that he felt like he fell into a dream, when he’s very sure that he was wide awake. All that it took was him sniffing Taeyong’s hair, and he was taken into a flashback of someone’s memory.

Speaking of that flashback, he wonders whose life was it? Is it someone whose soul he needs to take next? But he didn’t get dreams or flashbacks everytime a soul needs to be taken by him. All he needs to do is go to his desk and check on the folders.

Then he had a sudden thought. Is the guy on that dream someone related to Taeyong? If that guy is, why would he be involved in it? Was he thinking too much on how he can help Taeyong, that’s why he’s seeing these things?

“Where are you going? Is it morning already?” He tried to get out of the bed to get a breathing of cold air outside, when he heard Taeyong’s raspy voice. It was like that of a puppy. Cute.

“I was just thinking of getting some fresh air,” Jaehyun answered.

“But baby, it’s cold outside,” Taeyong said sleepily, as he stretched, still in bed.

“What?” Jaehyun heard that though it came out as a whisper. He just wants to make sure he heard the right words.

“I’m kidding. I’m pretty sure you don’t watch any chick flicks when you were still alive. There’s no slight trace in you that you were in for a romantic stuff. You’re probably a boring guy,” Taeyong answered, rolling his eyes. He’s already sitting with one of his arm propped up to support his weight.

“Oh,” Jaehyun was quite disappointed that Taeyong was just joking. But is Taeyong right? Wasn’t he a romantic guy? Has he been this cold even when he was still living? He probably had a boring life then.

_Boring_ is a word he hadn’t given attention at. He calls what he does “normal”. Surprisingly though, when he met Taeyong, he admits what he was doing this entire time was indeed boring. Taeyong is someone who is transparent with his emotions. You can easily see when he’s happy, sad, scared or tired. He’s a rollercoaster of emotions. And though he didn’t want to be dragged into it, Jaehyun is happy that he was. He feels sorry that Taeyong has died. His soul is too beautiful to be taken this early, but there’s nothing he can do. He secretly made a promise to Taeyong that he’ll help him and do whatever it takes to send him to the other side happy and at peace.

“Oh, by the way…” Jaehyun then remembered the guy in his “dream”.

“Hmmm?” Taeyong asked, blinking his big eyes at Jaehyun.

“Were you married?” Jaehyun asked.


	17. Chapter 17

“Huh?” Taeyong was surprised by the question.

“Well?” Jaehyun followed up. “Were you?”

Taeyong didn’t respond. He just bowed his head. He’s debating whether to answer Jaehyun or not.

“I know you’re surprised with me suddenly asking that,” Jaehyun said, after a long period of silence. “And it’s okay not to answer it if it’s too personal for you. I just want you to know that any important information about yourself can help us find the answer to your death. I could summon Yuta back to answer everything that I need to know about you, but I’m going to let you tell them yourself because it’s about you and your life.”

“You’re too gentle for a grim reaper,” Taeyong said. “Is this your tactic to get me to talk?”

“I told you I’m not forcing you,” Jaehyun answered. “I’m just telling you the help it will give us if you do.”

Jaehyun actually isn’t sure himself if he wants to hear Taeyong’s answer. He hasn’t even heard Taeyong said “ _yes_ ”, and yet he’s already jealous of an unknown man that Taeyong probably lived with. He noticed that his body has become much tensed.

“Uhm, you see…” Taeyong started, his head still bowed. He’s sitting at his side of the bed with his feet dangling, while he swings them slowly. “It’s quite complicated.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m listening,” Jaehyun said, telling Taeyong to take his time.

“I weren’t married,” Jaehyun felt a relief and his body relaxed after hearing those words from Taeyong.

“What part of that is complicated? So you’re single? You were living your best life, then. They said married life can only offer you headache. Many of the souls that I’ve taken before you were complaining about their married life.” Jaehyun is feeling extra happy while he said this, learning that Taeyong was single.

“It’s not that I’m single,” Taeyong said. Jaehyun’s shoulders fell.

“So you left a boyfriend in the world of the living?” Jaehyun asked, his face becoming hot. “Forget that guy. He probably has moved on now.”

Taeyong didn’t answer, but he’s now looking at Jaehyun. Can Jaehyun read minds? Because that’s what he’s thinking too. It hurts when he heard Jaehyun said that, but he’s probably right. His eyes started to get clouded with tears.

Jaehyun wants to slap his own face. He sure was being insensitive with his words. “Well, you know what they say. Men ain’t shit.”

“Oh, you’re cursing! That’s more like you.” Taeyong stifled a laugh. He wipes the small amount of tears that formed in his eyes.

Jaehyun is relieved to see Taeyong laugh a little. He took Taeyong by the chin to look at Taeyong’s face and focused on it. Taeyong’s eyes focused on him in return. He then smiled at Taeyong. “Oh, you’re smiling! That’s more like you.”

Taeyong smiled even wider. He decided to just tell Jaehyun about it. It may be painful to think about, but he’s dead now anyway. “He was more than my boyfriend. We lived together, in the same house. But we were never married.”

“You didn’t marry? Why? Were you not sure with your feelings for each other?” Jaehyun asked, though he already has a hunch of how Taeyong will answer this. He wished he didn’t ask that.

“I was letting him take his time,” Taeyong simply answered.

Jaehyun doesn’t want to hear any more of it. He knew that if Taeyong was ever in a relationship, he would be the one who’s more loving, caring, understanding and giving than his partner. Taeyong’s heart is like that. And people will see that as an opportunity to take advantage of, abuse and eventually break Taeyong.

Jaehyun clinched his fist. How he wish he was Taeyong’s guardian angel. It’s not legal for him to do it, he’ll probably be punished and he won’t be allowed to be by Taeyong’s side again, but he’d love to face that guy who wronged Taeyong and his heart, and kill him.

“That asshole took long enough to decide whether to marry you or not,” Jaehyun decided on what to say. “It’s at least a good lesson for him to learn that he’s too late. I’m sorry for saying this, but he didn’t deserve you.”

“There are things that I’ve done where he probably felt that he was wronged too,” Taeyong replied. “And my death’s maybe our fate telling us that we don’t deserve each other.”

Taeyong’s heart is beautiful even in death, Jaehyun thought. There are other souls who have good personality like Taeyong, but many of them changed when they have died. Some became vengeful. Some can’t accept death and wanted to stay with their loved ones forever, tormenting also the minds and emotions of the living. That’s what differentiates Taeyong from them. It was hard at first and it’s normal, but Taeyong accepted his fate without bringing others down with him.

“What do you want in return?” Jaehyun asked after a while.

“Are you planning on getting revenge? No, I don’t want to. Besides, you’re not the god of karma,” Taeyong answered.

“Oh, karma. I almost forgot. He can take care of that,” Jaehyun said, nodding his head slowly. “But I wasn’t thinking of that. I’m asking if you want me to get something for you in return of you telling me about your guy. Like, breakfast perhaps?”

“Doyoung, right? Don’t ever tell him to do something,” Taeyong alarmingly said. “I haven’t met him yet, but his name sounds scary.”

“Who told you that I’m going to tell him what to do? Doyoung does things on his own. He doesn’t like anybody meddling with his work. And how is his name scary? He’s an idiot,” Jaehyun answered.

“How is he an idiot? He gives the right karma to a right person at the right time. He’s the best, in my opinion,” Taeyong answered back.

“The best? Are you taking his side now? Are you favoring a guy you haven’t even met?” Jaehyun has grown more irritated at Doyoung now.

“Are you jealous?” Taeyong asked.

“What are you even saying?” Jaehyun said, trying to evade Taeyong’s question.

“We must go see Doyoung then,” Taeyong said. “Let’s tell him not to give karma to that guy. He didn’t do me anything bad.”

Jaehyun can’t believe how Taeyong is so stupidly nice. “Are you trying to be remembered as a hero? I told you, Doyoung doesn’t take any suggestion or word from anyone. That idiot listens to no one but himself.”

“Again with the idiot. He’s definitely smart enough to be appointed to do those things, that’s why he’s there. He’s judgment must be precise. While all you do is fetch souls and walk them to that bridge of something.” Taeyong pointed out.

“Are you saying that I’m useless?” Jaehyun was angry at the comparison.

“Are you jealous?” Taeyong repeated the question.

“What if I am?”


	18. Chapter 18

Jaehyun can’t believe a person like Taeyong existed. He isn’t too young to understand things. He knows Taeyong is smart. Jaehyun just can’t believe how clueless he is. He inhaled briefly to answer Taeyong as quickly as possible. “So what if I am?”

“Ah-uhm…” Taeyong wasn’t prepared to hear that answer from Jaehyun. He knows Jaehyun doesn’t want to lose in an argument and expected him to fire back. But he thought he’ll answer with something that will prove that he’s good in his craft or defend himself from being compared with Doyoung. He didn’t expect he’ll hear this kind of answer.

“Please answer me using human words,” Jaehyun said. “Even in this world, we don’t speak that kind of language.”

“Human wor--? Answe--? What?” Taeyong said, confused. What was Jaehyun even asking about?

“Taeyong…” Taeyong remembered the first time he heard Jaehyun say his name. It was when he came to that park where he was, lost and scared, to fetch him. He remembered that voice that was as cold as ice. But this time, it’s different. It’s warm and also sounded sweet.

But it’s his body that started to feel as if cold sweat is coming out as Jaehyun advances towards him. He can’t think straight. Did he say something wrong that might have offended Jaehyun? What is Jaehyun planning to do to him?

Taeyong tried to stand but his feet won’t cooperate. He backed up while he was sitting as Jaehyun continues to move forward. His heart is pounding hard, that he’s afraid it will pump out of his chest. Whatever Jaehyun is planning to do to him, he’s sure he’ll lose. He can try to fight with all his might, but not for long. And trying to run for it will be a bad idea too. Not when his legs don’t even want to move an inch away from the bed. And Jaehyun will surely catch up with him.

His imagination starts to run wild. Is it possible for this world to have sex offenders? He panics more at the thought. He thought of asking for help, but will anyone rescue him? But it’s whatever. He’ll give it a shot. He closed his eyes and prepares to give out his loudest scream.

“You’re cute when you stammer,” Taeyong heard Jaehyun whisper in his ears. He didn’t notice that Jaehyun has come too near to him.

“You’re cute when your tongue twists and your words jumble as they come out of your mouth,” Jaehyun continued, kissing his forehead. Taeyong felt his body become rigid as Jaehyun pushed his body to him. He can’t do anything but surrender to what Jaehyun’s actions tell him to do; so he laid down, signaling his submission.

“You’re cute when you’re clueless,” Jaehyun then planted a small kiss at the top of his nose. He felt his face become hot. He’s sure his face is red as if all the blood in his body rushed to it.

“And you’re cute with your little mouth open like that,” Taeyong was so surprised by Jaehyun’s action, that he forgot he had his mouth slightly open to prepare to scream earlier, and that he left it at that because he couldn’t move. He feels so embarrassed that he felt the room becoming hot all of a sudden.

“Hmmm, it’s inviting,” Jaehyun said. He made a last look at Taeyong. Taeyong has his big eyes fixed at him, not blinking. He then moved on to kiss him. Taeyong’s lips looked tempting, he couldn’t resist it.

While Taeyong was still in the middle of a shock. He hasn’t thought in a few days he’s with Jaehyun that Jaehyun will act like this towards him. He’s not sure if what Jaehyun’s doing is right in the first place, or is it even normal to start with. Jaehyun’s weight is crushing him. It’s a good thing that the bed is soft enough, that it doesn’t hurt him.

But Jaehyun’s kiss is gentle. It’s more gentle than when Jaehyun first kissed him. He decided not to open his eyes and just give in to the force that is Jaehyun. His lips started to move and respond to Jaehyun’s. His emotions filled his whole body and it felt like his chest is about to explode, so his tears started to fall. The air in his lungs is starting to run out and he’s out of breath, but he doesn’t want Jaehyun to stop just yet.

Jaehyun did stop, though. He stopped to look at Taeyong and saw tears flowing down at the side of his face.

“Taeyong…” Taeyong opened his eyes as he heard Jaehyun say his name.

“Did I hurt you? Where does it hurt?” Jaehyun asked. He’s worried that Taeyong might have been hurt, emotionally or physically by him. He admits it’s his fault for advancing while not even considering Taeyong’s feelings.

“No,” Taeyong answered, catching his breath. “It’s just… I’m just too overwhelmed.”

“Overwhelmed, huh?” Jaehyun finds Taeyong’s answer a little bit confusing. “So you’re overwhelmed? Is it a good or a bad thing?”

“A good thing,” Taeyong closed his eyes as he answered. That was tiring. Exhaustingly good.

“You’re lying,” Jaehyun said. “Answer with your eyes open while looking at me.”

“I’m not lying. I’m just out of breath to speak, that’s why I closed my eyes.” That’s true. It was tiring, but Taeyong think it’s a good experience.

“I know,” Jaehyun said. “I was just messing with you.”

Taeyong finally opened his eyes. He felt his energy is beginning to come back. He wants to answer Jaehyun, but he doesn’t know what to say. He just stared at the room’s ceiling and reminisced the warm kiss he and Jaehyun shared.

“One more, then?” he heard Jaehyun said. “If it’s good, can we have one more then? That one was too short; thanks to you pretending that you’re crying, I had to stop.”

With that, Taeyong sat straight up. “What? I can’t believe at this point, you still have ravaging hormones!” Are hormones still in the work here though?

“To be honest, I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Jaehyun answered, as if he heard what he was wondering about. “We shouldn’t be having these kinds of emotions. I was thinking you were weird when I noticed that you feel sleepy at times. I just thought it was not a big deal though, that’s why I didn’t think much of it. But then I started to feel weird things inside me.”

Taeyong doesn’t know what to say so he just stayed silent. “But I figured that’s my problem and it’s not worth solving at this time. We have to find the answer as to how you died so you can cross that bridge in time,” Jaehyun continued. “Tomorrow is your burial.”

“Oh. Time moves so fast, doesn’t it?” Taeyong still can’t find the words to say. The atmosphere suddenly became sad and empty.

“As promised, I will take you to your mom so you can bid her goodbye. Do you want her to see you?” Jaehyun offered.

“I don’t think I’d want that,” Taeyong answered. “My mom will just cry and beg for me to stay. I’ll find it hard to leave her then.”

“As you say so,” Jaehyun feels sad too. He’ll witness Taeyong breakdown and cry again. “I’ll come with you.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong said. He reached for Jaehyun’s hand and squeezed it.

“Don’t misunderstand though. I’m just accompanying you because you might pass out again,” Jaehyun said. “I told you, I’m not going to take you to another tourist spot or another beach when you pass out once again.”

“But I’m sure you’re going to carry me though,” Taeyong answered back. “That’s the most beautiful place anyone could have been.”

“I won’t fall for that trick,” Jaehyun said.

“What? What is it now?” Taeyong asked.

“Do you think I already forgot just because we kissed and just because you’re telling me things that are good for me to hear?” Jaehyun smirked.

“Can you just get to the point?” Jaehyun can be so irritating too, Taeyong noticed.

“What if I’m jealous?” Jaehyun asked once more.

“What kind of question is that?” Taeyong finds it ridiculous of Jaehyun to be asking that. All he did was point out the difference between Doyoung and Jaehyun’s works.

But Jaehyun is not going to let Taeyong go without answering his question. “I’ll make it easy for you to understand, then. What if I’m jealous? What if I don’t like you talking about other men? What if I don’t like you praising them or even talking good about them? What if I don’t like seeing you talk to them?”

“What about it?” Taeyong finds those questions impossible to answer.

“Can you not make me jealous? Can you please not talk about other men? Can you just…” Jaehyun sighed. “…stop talking about them, especially when you’re with me?”

“Are you jealous?” Taeyong asked.

“Let’s say I am,” Jaehyun answered. “Will you take responbility for that? Can you not make me feel jealous?”

“Depends.” It was Taeyong’s turn to smirk.

“Wow, you’re impossible,” Jaehyun feels annoyed.

“It’s not. For your condition to be fair, you have to answer my question too.” Taeyong said, smiling widely.

“What is it?” Jaehyun prepared himself for what Taeyong has in his mind.

“Do you like me?” Taeyong asked, while looking at Jaehyun like a puppy waiting for someone to adopt him.

“Taeyong, why are you so clueless?” Jaehyun said irritably.

“It’s obvious that I do!” With that answer, Jaehyun once again pushed Taeyong back to the bed and attacked Taeyong’s lips again. Taeyong didn’t hesitate anymore. They kissed. Longer this time.


	19. Chapter 19

The images of seemingly old events on someone’s life flash before him again. Jaehyun tried to push it all away at the back of his mind as he continues to share a wonderful kiss with Taeyong, but these memories are making their presence felt. His eyebrows form a crease as the scene played like a movie inside his head…

He never thought that love can be possible for someone like him; but someone did manage to turn that around. He’s so in love, that he was already thinking about the future with this special someone.

He’s thinking that this should be the last kiss that they’ll be sharing – as single. He’s planning to propose his love and ask his person to be with him forever after he gets out from work tonight.

Earlier in his life, he was only thinking of marrying someone who’s pretty and good enough to be called as a wife. The day he met his special one, he thought that maybe he could dream too. His person is not only the prettiest creature he has ever laid his eyes on; but this someone probably also has the most beautiful heart any human could ever have. This person can do anything; be it at home or at the office.

He’s not exaggerating. They say nobody’s perfect but this one should be the closest to that. The love of his life is the best example for someone who is describing “a perfect wife””.

His beloved person should be told of all the love that he feels inside, but that can wait for now. He still has to go to work. He would’ve taken the day off, but his partner told him not to. His person told him that whatever he’s planning to do, they’re willing to wait for that tonight. As expected, he couldn’t ask for more from his beloved.

So he promised to propose tonight as a gift of gratitude and to say how much he wants to settle down and to live the rest of his life with his love.

He doesn’t want to break the goodbye kiss as he’s about to go to work though, but his partner pushed him away. He shrugged in disappointment. Clearly, he wants more. But his person taught him that patience is a virtue.

With a soft sigh, he held his partner’s chin up to look at they’re face for the last time before he goes.

Taeyong woke up and it’s already in the afternoon. He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the dimmed room. Jaehyun’s gone. He immediately felt anxiety rushing into him. He tried to remember what happened.

Oh yeah… They were kissing. What happened after that? He couldn’t remember. But he remembers well that Jaehyun told him that he likes him. He smiled at the thought, and his anxiety is slowly going away. Maybe Jaehyun realizes his confession, thought that he has gone too far and he was too embarrassed to face him. He wouldn’t blame Jaehyun though. This thing is odd for a grim reaper. But he’s happy to know that Jaehyun isn’t like the kind he read in books.

Jaehyun has a cold personality; and he has to admit, he was scared of him when they first met. But all that was gone when Jaehyun showed him that he cares. He thinks Jaehyun was mistakenly accused and was punished wrongly. Maybe if their “boss” sees what Jaehyun is doing now, he’ll change his mind. If that happens, maybe they can even cross the bridge to the afterlife together. Taeyong got ecstatic at the thought.

He jumped out of bed excitedly to look for Jaehyun. And it didn’t take him long. He found Jaehyun sitting at the balcony. He’s facing the ocean and it looks like he’s thinking deeply.

“Hey…” Taeyong said as he touches Jaehyun’s back gently.

“Oh, you’re awake again,” Jaehyun looked at his direction for a second, but went to face the ocean again.

“What do you mean?” Taeyong noticed Jaehyun’s tone. It sounded like he’s upset. “Is something bothering you?”

“Yes, you,” Jaehyun answered without hesitation.

“Me? What about me is making you upset?” Taeyong asked. He then felt nervous all of a sudden. “Didn’t you like how I kiss? Did I upset you? I’m sorry. I think I’m not used to it.”

“Yeah—no!” Jaehyun answered. He’s now facing Taeyong. “I mean, no. No, you’re not a bad kisser; though I can tell that you’re not experienced. But you did made me upset.”

“How?” them talking about their kiss is making Taeyong feel uneasy. He had his head down in embarrassment.

Silence enveloped them both until Taeyong couldn’t take it anymore. He looked up to see Jaehyun standing only a few inches in front of him. Taeyong’s heart is beating thrice its normal pace now. What is Jaehyun planning to do? Another kiss?

“Uhm… Not here,” Taeyong managed to say while he steps back a little.

“What are you saying?” Jaehyun asked.

“If you’re planning to kiss me, please not here. We’re in the balcony. People from other rooms might go out of their own balconies and see us. Also, we’re standing here. My knees might give up halfway into the kiss,” Taeyong said those words in almost a whisper. But he’s sure Jaehyun heard all of it because the next second, he’s already laughing.

“What’s funny?” Jaehyun got Taeyong confused. Taeyong doesn’t like it. It’s making him more shy.

“Your knees...” Jaehyun answered, nodding all the while he’s like thinking about it. “Yes, your knees might give up. But that’s because you may have fallen asleep.”

“Wha—?” Taeyong isn’t getting where Jaehyun is coming from. “Can you speak using a normal language?”

“How could you fall asleep in the middle of a kiss?!? Did my kiss bore you that you fell asleep while we’re at it?” Jaehyun said all at once.

“I’m so—“ Taeyong hasn’t finished it when Jaehyun started to talk again.

“I was really into it and I thought you were too, until I felt that you weren’t responding anymore. I initially got worried that you might be crying again. But then, you have just fallen into a slumber,” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong’s so embarrassed to utter a single word to Jaehyun. But he has to answer. Or Jaehyun will not let this one go. “I guess I was still tired when I woke up earlier.”

“Were you tired when you died? Or is it that you’re too tired that’s why you died?” Jaehyun asked. “Because that maybe the answer why you always fall asleep even you’re dead already.”

Taeyong didn’t answer anymore. Jaehyun sighed and for a moment, he thought that Taeyong is crying again because he scolded him. He might have been harsh to Taeyong this time.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun said after a while. “I know I went out of line with my words. I’ve been insensitive. I don’t know, Taeyong. I haven’t felt sorry for anything that I’ve done before. I don’t feel any concern for the other souls that I’ve come to take. I don’t know. I’m only like this with you. But, yeah. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Taeyong answered. “It’s okay. I understand. Maybe you’re just tired of me being around. I hope I find my answer sooner, so you can get rid of me sooner too.”

That hurts, Jaehyun thought. “No, don’t say that. I think we still can take time. I told you I’ll help you and I won’t let you vanish. You will be crossing that bridge in peace, and that’s a promise.”

Taeyong smiled. At least Jaehyun’s not angry anymore. “Okay,” is all that he can say. “Let’s go back inside then? It’s almost dinner. I know we shouldn’t feel hungry but we can pretend that we are.”

“Oh, by the way,” they’re about to step inside the room when Jaehyun remembered something. “Before I felt you sleeping in between our kisses…”

Taeyong turned red at the words. Jaehyun didn’t have to tell him that again.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun noticed that Taeyong felt shy. “But I have to say it. Anyway, something flashes into my mind again. And I was thinking earlier before you came out here that maybe it has something to do with you that’s why I’m seeing it.”

“Hmmm?” Taeyong wondered out loud.

Jaehyun told Taeyong all about the first and second time that he had these memories of someone flashing in his mind.

“What about those memories can help me in any way?” Taeyong asked.

Jaehyun breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh before answering Taeyong. “Because by the end of that person kissing someone, where he held his lover’s face to look… I saw you.”

“What?” Taeyong asked, bewildered.

“That person’s memories that flashed twice in my mind. His lover. Is you, Taeyong,” Jaehyun answered.


	20. Chapter 20

Taeyong just stared at Jaehyun without uttering a single word.

“What? Answer me. Talk. I’m getting anxious here,” Jaehyun said. The silence is too deafening, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why am I in a memory of the guy that you’re talking about?” Taeyong found himself asking.

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Jaehyun answered.

“Tell you what?” Taeyong is getting more confused in Jaehyun than what he’s asking him to say.

“I told you. Whoever he is, that man that I’m seeing in my mind, probably has something to do with you,” Jaehyun said. “And now that I saw your face in it, I’m certain that he has.”

“Have you seen that guy’s face?” Taeyong asked. “Maybe I can remember something if you tell me who that guy is.”

“How would I know who he is?” asked Jaehyun in return. “Besides, all the time that I’m seeing those memories, I didn’t see his face. It’s like they’re showing those to me in his point of view.”

“Oh,” Taeyong said, slightly disappointed.

“What’s with that face?” Jaehyun noticed Taeyong’s pouting again.

“Well, I guess those don’t matter, then,” Taeyong answered, sighing in the end.

“You might be saying it, but it matters to me,” Jaehyun said grimly.

“Why?” Taeyong asked while staring at Jaehyun in disbelief. “You told me before that I have to figure out things on my o—“

“But I also told you that I’ll help you, didn’t I?” Jaehyun said, not letting Taeyong finish.

“Why are you desperate though?” Taeyong asked. “Tomorrow is my burial, so you don’t need to worry. We probably can take clues there.”

Jaehyun’s face lighted up at Taeyong’s words. An idea suddenly popped up in his head. “Will we know that man’s identity if we go to your house?”

“Maybe,” Taeyong answered simply. “But Jaehyun…”

“Hmm?” Jaehyun looked at Taeyong. What is it this time?

“Are you sure you want to go there because you want to know something about me, or you’re just curious about that guy?” Taeyong asked.

“What kind of question was that?” That question got Jaehyun perplexed.

“Are you…” Taeyong gulped before continuing. “…interested in him?”

“What??” Jaehyun can’t believe what he’s hearing. But then again, it’s Taeyong. Taeyong always say weird things. “Do you want to be kissed again?”

“Huh?” It’s Taeyong’s turn to be fazed this time.

“If you want that, you don’t have to fake being clueless all the time. You can just ask me; or just do it without asking my permission, just like when you did it the first time,” Jaehyun continued.

“Why would I want your kiss at a situation like this?” Taeyong said.

“Oh, so you’re saying that you only want to kiss me for leisure?” Jaehyun said with a quite angry tone.

“Why are you being like this right now?” Taeyong can’t believe that a guy like Jaehyun is spouting nonsense this time.

“You don’t even realize that I kiss you everytime you’re being your clueless self. I’m doing that to you in hopes that the kiss might give you a clue.” Jaehyun said, sounding hurt. “Turned out, it was nothing to you.”

“So, you think I want a kiss right now because I’m trying to fake my innocence?” Taeyong laughed.

“What’s funny about it?” Jaehyun asked irritably.

“This time, I actually didn’t get what you were saying. I was just asking if you’re attracted to that guy, because it seems to me that you’re more interested in knowing him than you are in knowing me,” Taeyong said.

“I’m saying that you’re really clueless,” Jaehyun is getting tired of this. “Do you even hear the words that you’re saying?”

“It’s…” Taeyong is getting nervous now. It’s when Jaehyun’s all worked up that he’s getting scary, because he doesn’t know what Jaehyun’s planning to do to him. “It’s just a guess.”

“Just a guess?” Jaehyun let out a hollow laugh. “I wonder when you will guess that I don’t have interest in him. I wonder when you will guess that I don’t have interest in any other person; be it on the living or the dead. I wonder when you will ever take a good guess that I only have an interest in you.”

“Oh…” Taeyong felt embarrassed. But he’s happy at what he heard. He wonders if Jaehyun has dated many women before. Jaehyun can really hit that spot on anyone’s heart. His words can make women’s knees weak.

Taeyong shook his head at the thought. It irks him thinking that Jaehyun probably has dated numerous women before.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun’s worried tone took Taeyong back to reality. “Are you okay? Are you tired? If you are, let’s call it a night. You’ll have quite a day tomorrow. You should prepare your mind.”

“No, I’m fine,” Taeyong decided to say what’s on his mind.

Tomorrow might be the day when they’ll find all the answer and he’ll definitely have to leave after that. This is the only time he can tell Jaehyun what he wanted to say. “I was just thinking about you. I wonder how you were like when you were still living. Like if you were the same cold-on-the-outside-but-warm-on-the-inside type of guy. And if you might have dated numerous women before. I’ll be honest though. I’m saying this because I’m jealous.”

“Oh, so you know how does it feel to be jealous; and yet you make me feel it,” Jaehyun said.

“Well, you’re a grim reaper. I didn’t know you’ll be able to feel any type of emotions at all.” Taeyong said in defense.

“So you teased me, thinking I won’t feel anything?” Jaehyun answered back. “Good job, then. Because even I, am confused now. I’ve been feeling things since we’ve been together.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Taeyong asked.

“I don’t think so,” Jaehyun said. “But let’s go back to that guy. He better not be your boyfriend or husband.”

“Nonsense,” Taeyong answered. “What if he was? I’m dead anyway. And just like what you said… He probably has moved on now. So what’s the deal with that?”

“Taeyong, if you’re somehow being clueless again, I’m telling you. I’m jealous. I’m jealous of whoever was kissing you. I’m jealous of whoever was holding you. I’m jealous of whoever was with you. I don’t care if it’s now or in the past.” Jaehyun said.

“We can’t help it anyway if he was either my boyfriend or my husband, can we?” Taeyong said.

But Jaehyun won’t be settled with that. “Taeyong, I told you not to make me jealous, didn’t I?”

“I remember you asking me that like a favor; not as an order,” Taeyong said teasingly. “And I haven’t answered that yet.”

“Can you not make me jealous?” Jaehyun asked.

“Will you stop being childish?” Taeyong finds this ridiculous.

“I’m not coming with you tomorrow if you will not give me a positive answer,” Jaehyun crossed his arms and sat at the chair facing Taeyong.

“I hope you’re seeing how you look right now,” Taeyong is trying to hold his laughter. “If we’ve only met right now, I’m not going to believe that you’re a grim reaper.”

Jaehyun pouted. “I’m serious. If you’re not going to tell me that you’re not going to make me jealous, you’re on your own tomorrow.”

“Fine! Seriously, this brat…” Taeyong gave up.

“That’s not enough,” Jaehyun said. “You have to promise me.”

“Why are you being impossible right now?” Taeyong can’t believe this side of Jaehyun that he’s seeing.

“Just… Promise me or I won’t let you sleep tonight,” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong rolled his eyes before saying, “Fine, I promise! I promise I won’t make you jealous! Happy?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun smiled contently. “Now let’s go to sleep.”

“Hold up, I let you make a request,” Taeyong said, stopping Jaehyun from getting on the bed. “Now let me have mine.”

“What I said wasn’t even a request,” Jaehyun said.

“Still, I’ll make mine,” Taeyong said, continuing, to stop Jaehyun from retaliating. “Earlier you said that I can kiss you anytime. That I don’t need your permission for me to do it. And that you’ll give it to me anytime.”

“What about it?” Jaehyun asked.

With that, Taeyong went close to Jaehyun and gave him a quick kiss at the cheek.

“There. Now, come lay here and let’s sleep,” Taeyong said, tapping Jaehyun’s side of the bed.

“After all the times that I’ve kissed you, you still haven’t learned a single thing about kissing. Tsk tsk,” Jaehyun shakes his head slowly as he said this.

“Oh, I think I’ve learned a thing or two. I just didn’t do it. What I did just now was a trial. I’m just trying to see if you’re going to keep your word,” Taeyong said.

“I’ll let it slip this time. But if you do that again, I’m not going to let you sleep. And I’m not talking about just a kiss here,” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong, who was already lying on his side, immediately sat up at what he heard. “What exactly do you mean?”

“I’m not telling you,” Jaehyun answered, pulling Taeyong back to lie on the bed beside him. “But I’m going to wait for a perfect opportunity to do it with you.”

“What’s exactly is that?” Taeyong still asked.

“Sshh…” Jaehyun hugged Taeyong tightly.

“Jae—“ Taeyong’s voice is drowned on Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun was hugging him tightly, that he can smell the faint scent of Jaehyun’s perfume. He remembered that Jaehyun wasn’t wearing any the first time Jaehyun hugged him. Did Jaehyun do this for him to smell? His mind started to relax until it became cloudy.

“You don’t have to worry about it,” Jaehyun said, after confirming that Taeyong is already sleeping. “I promise to protect you, not hurt you. And I tend to keep that promise as long as you’re with me.”


	21. Chapter 21

Jaehyun opened his eyes when he heard a loud thud as he hit the bedroom floor.

“Oops, sorry,” he heard Taeyong’s voice say.

“Do you usually wake up your husband like this?” Jaehyun winced in pain.

Pain? He checked his body again. He’s not imagining it. He’s really feeling the pain when he hit the floor. He can’t even remember what pain feels like, and when was the last time he did.

“Well, someone told me they’ll wake me up early; but they ended up sleeping more soundly and deeper than me,” Taeyong was looking at the side, trying to avoid Jaehyun’s gaze.

“I wasn’t sleeping. It’s only you in this world who thinks they need to go to sleep,” Jaehyun said; as he tries to get up from the floor, still in pain.

“And I’m supposed to believe such brainwashing?” Taeyong smirked.

“Did you just smirk at me?” Jaehyun’s patience with Taeyong is being tested in this early morning.

“And what if I did that?” Taeyong said. “It was because you were lying.”

“When did I?” Jaehyun said, finally managing to stand up and sitting at his side of the bed. “Since when did spirits of the dead need sleep? Souls don’t need anything, except crossing the bridge to the afterlife and be in peace.”

“I guess you’re not one of us then?” Taeyong said. “Because I tried to wake you up many times. I even shook you hard, but you wouldn’t budge. I was sure you were in deep sleep.”

“So you decided to push me off the bed instead?” Was everything that Taeyong said right or he was just playing with Jaehyun?

“I didn’t push you,” Taeyong answered. “I’m not that harsh.”

“So how did I end up falling out of bed?” Jaehyun asked.

“Maybe you move a lot when you sleep,” Taeyong said teasingly.

“Stop telling me lies or I won’t let you get out of bed today,” Jaehyun said.

“You can’t say that just to blackmail me,” Taeyong said, now pouting. “You know this is an important day for me.”

“Fine,” Jaehyun answered. “But tell me the truth, or else I’ll make you my breakfast.”

“Are you a wolf now?” Taeyong asked, suddenly becoming nervous out of nothing.

“I said what I said and I don’t care if you get it or not,” Jaehyun said firmly.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you!” Taeyong held both of his hands up as if surrendering.

“Do I really have to blackmail you everytime I need you to tell me something?” Jaehyun said. “I don’t mind doing that though.”

“But I didn’t push you, I swear! I just pulled the blanket under you. You still wouldn’t budge though, so I pulled harder. And I think I pulled it a little too hard…” Taeyong admitted, biting his lower lip after.

“See, I was right,” Jaehyun moved closer to Taeyong. “Are you really going to be like that to your husband?”

“I didn’t know you’d fall! Geez, why is it such a deal to you?” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “But Jaehyun, don’t you think you’re being too sensitive? You get angry and even resort to blackmailing me over small things.”

“Nothing is a small thing when it comes to you, Taeyong,” Jaehyun briefly answered.

Silence enveloped them once more. To Taeyong, Jaehyun’s words are like a breath of fresh air. He can’t remember many details yet, but he’s quite sure he hasn’t heard of those sweet words for a long time now.

“Anyway,” Jaehyun got out of bed and walked to the door. “Go and prepare yourself while I get us breakfast.”

“How about you change first, while I go and get our breakfast?” Taeyong offered.

“Stop blabbering,” Jaehyun answered. “It’s either I get the breakfast, or you’ll be my breakfast.”

“Jaehyun, are you a capitalist?” Taeyong shouted from the bathroom as Jaehyun turns the doorknob.

Jaehyun didn’t answer. Taeyong can be a handful, especially with that mouth. One day, he’ll have to hush that mouth of Taeyong’s. He smiled at the thought as he went out of their bedroom.

“I never thought you could look fierce. I’ve always seen unicorns and rainbows in you,” Jaehyun admired how Taeyong was dressed in all black today. He can’t seem to find the right words to say to him.

“Is that a compliment?” Taeyong asked. He’s surprised to know that he could change clothes. He thought that you can only wear what you were wearing when you died forever.

“Of course, it is,” Jaehyun knows he could’ve said words that can be understood more than what he said. But he still has difficulty in conveying those.

Maybe someday, he will. And it will be unfair for Taeyong, but he somehow wishes that Taeyong stays longer for him to tell Taeyong those.

“You dressed well today, too,” Taeyong said. Awkward moments of pause have been going more often between them, and it makes Taeyong feel uncomfortable.

“But I always dress like this,” Jaehyun noted, while they both at his clothes, wearing the usual black coat and everything else.

Taeyong wanted to say something as a rebuttal, but his tongue was stopped when his eyes catches his mom from not so far from where they were standing.

Taeyong’s lips trembled and he bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying. He wants to hold his tears as much as possible. He saw his mom, dad and sister approach the place where he’ll be laid to rest forever.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun said after a while. “You want us to get closer?”

Taeyong opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. He just nodded as an answer to Jaehyun.

As soon as they arrived on the spot, Taeyong immediately regretted on coming near his family. He thought he could bear with it, but the sight of his family and them grieving over his death is just too much for him to take. He cried with them. And at one point, he even tried to touch them and attempted to hug his mom though he knew he couldn’t.

His mom was especially heartbroken. She even passed out. That part broke Taeyong too. The scene pulled him to his knees. He was, again, thankful that Jaehyun was there. Jaehyun didn’t talk the whole time they were there, but Taeyong felt his support and offer of comfort all throughout.

They went to Taeyong’s house after the burial. Taeyong told Jaehyun that he wants to make his farewell short because he thinks his heart can’t take it if they’ll stay longer.

As he said, Taeyong did make it short. He said his “goodbye’s”, “I love you’s” and wishes to them. He even nagged a little. “As expected of Taeyong,” Jaehyun thought.

_“If only I didn’t let Taeyong go and live with that guy. I told him many times not to continue anymore if it’s already hurting him, but he still loved that guy with all his heart.”_ They heard these words from Taeyong’s mom as they were about to leave.

Jaehyun was thinking about those words while they’re walking away from Taeyong’s house. Is that guy really as bad as what Taeyong’s mom has made it sound like? As the old saying goes: “mothers know best”. It must be true. And knowing Taeyong, Jaehyun knows he could be forgiving and loving even if the other party isn’t.

Jaehyun hates the guy for possibly being the reason why Taeyong’s dead now. Doyoung was brought up in his mind and he thought of paying Doyoung a visit to ask him to do something about it. Doyoung will probably throw him out his office door, but he’ll still try. He won’t let karma be that slow for Taeyong. But for now, Taeyong needs him; so he’ll be by Taeyong’s side.

Jaehyun gave Taeyong the space and silence he needed. But he made it sure that he’ll be there whenever Taeyong needs his hand. He didn’t have to do it. He has always said how things are or aren’t his job. He only sticks to what he should do.

At this point, he already has broke so many boundaries he, himself, has built for Taeyong. But he decided that he doesn’t care. He will be there for Taeyong if he needs a hug. He will listen to Taeyong’s sobbing if he wants to cry. He will try not to get annoyed when Taeyong is complaining. He will protect Taeyong always. He will never leave Taeyong. And most of all, he will be unforgiving to those who will try and hurt Taeyong.

Jaehyun felt happy as he thinks he’s fulfilling all those “duty” to Taeyong. But he was stopped by the sudden thought that someday, Taeyong will have to leave him. All of this will be over, and Taeyong will have to cross that bridge.

Isn’t this what he likes? Yes, but that was before. It may be selfish, but something inside him doesn’t want to go with the plan. From this day on, he doesn’t want to be away from Taeyong. All the things that one will go through, he wants both of them to face it together. Will Taeyong like that? He’s not sure. But Taeyong probably will, right?

But how? There must be a way. He and Taeyong will find a way.


	22. Chapter 22

Taeyong woke up the next day feeling empty. He must’ve cried himself to sleep. He even remember saying that he doesn’t care if he won’t find out what happened to him. He’d just vanish into thin air.

“But your family, especially your mom, wouldn’t have like it for you to be like that,” he heard Jaehyun said last night while Jaehyun caresses his back as he cries in bed. “I’m sure she wishes for you to be in a place where you won’t be hurt anymore and be at peace.”

“She won’t know what will become of me anyway,” Taeyong retorted.

“But will you be okay knowing that she doesn’t know? Knowing that she’ll have sleepless nights, thinking about you?” Jaehyun said.

“Still…” Taeyong started.

“Once you finally have the answer for your passing and finally be able to leave in peace, I’ll ask Yuta to arrange things for you,” Jaehyun stopped him from saying things that would have complicated his thoughts more. “For now, have some rest. I want to cry with you, so your crying time will be cut in half; but do you think you’ll like the sight of me crying?”

Taeyong snorted when he tried to stop himself from laughing as he imagines Jaehyun crying.

“Oh… Did I see the snot coming out of your nose formed a bubble?” Jaehyun teasingly said.

Taeyong punched Jaehyun at his side. “Shut up!” he turned his back on Jaehyun then he giggled.

“That’s more like my Taeyong,” Jaehyun is now caressing his head.

“I’m not yours though,” Taeyong gave him a side-eye.

“Do I need your consent for that?” he smirked. “The day you died, you’re already mine.”

Taeyong didn’t answer until Jaehyun heard soft snores.

“This time, I’ll let it slip,” Jaehyun whispered to himself. “For my softhearted Taeyongie.”

But then he wonders. “Did he hear the last words that I’ve said?”

Taeyong smiled at the thought as he looks back on their conversation last night. He’ll say sorry to Jaehyun for sleeping on him yet again. He’s sure that made Jaehyun upset. But more than that, he will especially thank him for keeping his promise and not leaving his side. Jaehyun has also gone through a lot since the day they crossed paths. And though Jaehyun looked hesitant, he never showed anything but kindness towards Taeyong.

He turned around to face Jaehyun and got the surprise of his life when he saw someone else lying beside him, looking intently at him. He stood up fast before the guy even laid his hand on him.

“Good morning.” It was Yuta. “Jaehyun told me to not wake you up, so I waited.”

“What are you doing here?’ Taeyong found himself asking. “Where’s Jaehyun?”

“Ouch! So you want Jaehyun more than me now huh?” Yuta faked being hurt. “Jaehyun’s off to somewhere and asked me to look after you.”

“Where did he go?” Taeyong asked.

“He didn’t tell me. I can’t believe he summoned me just to look after you, when he said I can’t meddle with you anymore,” Yuta stood up from the bed too. “And on top of that, he nagged me so many times about doing this or that for you; even giving me a list of do’s and don’ts. That guy has totally lost it. He has really fallen for you, huh?”

“As a person who knows better, you should know that can’t be happening, right?” Taeyong said, taking a seat on the side of the bed; his fast heartbeat from the shock earlier going back to normal pace slowly.

“It depends,” Yuta answered.

“What do you mean?” Taeyong asked.

“I can’t tell you exactly everything, since it involves Jaehyun,” Yuta started. “You’d never understand anyway. I can only tell things from my side.”

“It’s a no, then?” Taeyong said. “It’s okay. I don’t want Jaehyun to feel bad if he ever finds out what you might be telling me.”

“All I can tell you is that Jaehyun is a special case,” Yuta continued. “Others who are like him who came here are done for. I mean, they can’t escape anymore. This place is their punishment. They’ll live like this forever, except for Jaehyun.”

“I’ve always thought that they must’ve judged Jaehyun wrongfully,” Taeyong said.

“That guy down under is unforgiving at times, you know,” Yuta answered back. “It’s all thanks to Doyoung and Jaehyun’s former guardan angel that he was here, at least.”

“Who’s Jaehyun’s guardian angel?” Taeyong asked.

“Not that it’s important for you to know, but he had so many guardian angels. They didn’t work at once though. They changed everytime because all of them complained that they couldn’t look out for him anymore,” Jaehyun said. “But the last, and also the one who fought for him to be here is Johnny.”

“Was he that difficult to deal with?” Taeyong asked.

“That’s for him to answer, I believe,” Yuta ended the “mini interview”.

He then took the glass of water and a pill at the side table and handed it to Taeyong. “Here. Take this. I don’t know if this is necessary though, but Jaehyun told me to make you take it. He said you cried an awful lot last night, and you might be experiencing headache when you wake up.”

“Oh. Th-thank you,” Taeyong said, taking the medicine from Yuta.

Yuta smiled softly at Taeyong while Taeyong took the medicine by his mouth and drank the water from the glass.

“What I’m saying here is Jaehyun can still change his fate,” Yuta said as he takes the glass from Taeyong and puts it back on the bedside table.

“I know he can. And he will,” Taeyong answered.

Yuta took a folded paper out of his coat’s pocket and handed it to Taeyong. “And also this. He left me a note for you to read. I got curious, but I didn’t open it because he threatened me.”

Taeyong took the letter from Yuta and started to unfold it.

“Taeyong,” Yuta snatched his attention back.

“Hmmm?” Taeyong looked at Yuta, wondering what he might say this time.

“You can help him change his fate. And if I were to be honest, I’m rooting for you both to make it out here in peace. It may not look like it, but Jaehyun has become my friend, too,” Yuta said to him. “But you know you’re my priority. I don’t want you getting hurt. Do what makes you happy. I’m here to cheer you up and help you as I always do. I’m always here.”

“Thank you, Yuta,” Taeyong smiled sweetly.

“Well, I’m going out to get you breakfast. Jaehyun told me not to make you hungry, because you bite when you are. As if I didn’t know you. He only said that because he cares for you too much. Also, I don’t want to know the cheesy lines that he wrote in there,” Yuta rolled his eyes, then reached for the bedroom door.

But Taeyong isn’t listening to him anymore. He has his attention to the letter already. He smiled as he read each word from that short note:

_“I’ll be coming back soon, so don’t miss me so much. I have matters to take care of as my promise to you of taking you to your peaceful place. Don’t miss breakfast. And don’t ever think of replacing me with Yuta._

_P.S._

_In case you didn’t hear me say this last night because you’ve already fallen asleep, I’m saying it again: You’re mine.”_

Taeyong blushed and his smile grew wildly. “Idiot. I heard it. Everything of it. And yes, Jaehyun. I think you can say that. I’m yours.”


	23. Chapter 23

Jaehyun burst into his room and slumped into the chair in front of his table. He looked up to glance at Jaehyun then back at the paper works on his table.

“You’re not even going to say hi?” Jaehyun started when he said nothing after seeing him.

“When did I greet you?” Doyoung asked back. “Besides, you came here uninvited, like you always do. Asking for a “hi” is a bit of a stretch, don’t you think?”

“Ohoho! I know I owe you big time; but does that mean you can be cold to me whenever you want to and the way you like it?” Jaehyun said in a teasing tone.

Jaehyun held both of his hands up to stop Doyoung before he can answer. “This is not what I came for,” he said.

“I know,” Doyoung answered, holding back the words he was trying to tell Jaehyun before he was stopped. “You didn’t even come here to thank me when I saved your ass. So you coming now must be something more important than giving me recognition.”

“You made it sound like I’m being ungrateful,” Jaehyun said.

“Oh, were you?” It’s Doyoung’s turn to be sarcastic.

“You told me to do this job, because this was the best you and Johnny can get me to become,” Jaehyun answered. “And I did. Because I’m being grateful to you and Johnny.”

“And apparently, you’re breaking that promise now,” Doyoung said, eyeing Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was a bit shocked. He knows what Doyoung is talking about. “How did you---“

“Know?” Doyoung finished it for him. “Of course. I know everything.”

“Stop acting almighty,” Jaehyun scoffed. “You only track bad human actions everyday. Not people in this world.”

Doyoung stopped what he was doing with the papers in front of him. He leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. “Johnny came here earlier to report about something.”

“So you’re working together?” Jaehyun didn’t know Doyoung and Johnny still communicate. “I thought you didn’t like each other?”

“It’s not that bad,” Doyoung answered. “I only hated him for going to his knees before me, asking for you to be saved back then; and made me do it with him even if it’s not exactly my job to. All of your guardians before him only complained and asked for someone else to guard, you know? I know all of that because I’m quite close to the last one before Johnny. Johnny was the only one who put up with you until the end. That maybe is the reason why I agreed to him.”

“Oh, come on! You give karmas! And this was mine. Don’t tell me this isn’t your job,” Jaehyun said.

“You’re right, I do,” Doyoung got up from his chair and stood in front of Jaehyun, hands on his waist. “But in your case back then, it basically wasn’t. You were supposed to die and have your soul burned into ashes. I don’t give death as karma. It’s someone else’s.”

“But did you think I deserved that?” Jaehyun asked in a sad tone. He didn’t care what may have happened to him; when he thought of this before. But looking back now, he thinks it’s an unfair judgment.

“Honestly, I think they were being too harsh with you,” Doyoung answered in a resigned tone. “Johnny and I don’t even talk. It’s not that we didn’t like each other. Johnny just grew fond of you. I think he tried to get you away from me, as he thought I’ll come for you to give you your karma. Don’t take it as bad. He didn’t try to cover you up. He was just doing his job as your guardian. But him trying to protect you reached an ugly turn.”

Jaehyun doesn’t know what to say. It’s his first time feeling bad. “Was I really that bad?” he managed to ask.

“I told you, they were harsh to you,” Doyoung repeated. “Maybe it was because Johnny has grown being overprotective of you; that I too, has overlooked it. I should be the one taking care of the things you’ve done bad. It’s kind of big alright; but not big enough for them to have your soul burned into ashes. Johnny won’t accept it, of course.”

“That’s why he asked you for help?” Jaehyun asked.

“Yes,” Doyoung answered. “At first, I told him that I can’t meddle with it anymore. But out of desperation, he told me that it’s both our fault that it turned out that way. I hated him for pushing me into the corner. No one has ever persuaded me to do something as a favor. But he was right. Though I made a promise to myself that it would be the first and the last time I’d do that.”

“You’re a good guy after all,” Jaehyun said. “I’m sorry for thinking you’re totally heartless.”

“It’s not what you think. You were a special case. Asking him not to take your soul and burn it took a lot of convincing, but at least we did. Maybe he was just too angry that you didn’t receive the karma you deserved in time, but still, he was too harsh. In the end, we have agreed that I should take care of you. That you will serve this world as a grim reaper forever,” Doyoung answered. “You and I are basically the same. It’s not that we’re heartless. But our jobs require us to be. We need to be on the same boat.”

Jaehyun went silent and Doyoung understood what that meant.

“But it seems like one of us is abandoning that boat now, huh?” Doyoung continued.

“Does my karma say that I have to work here forever?” Jaehyun asked after a long silence.

Doyoung smirked. “Look at you asking this after decades of working here. Is that why you came here?”

“No. I came here for something else,” Jaehyun answered. “But can you answer my question first?”

“After convincing him for being too cruel on his judgment for you, I told him that I promise to give you the karma you deserve,” Doyoung said.

“Do you think what I’ve done deserved this kind of karma?” Jaehyun asked.

“I had to bargain to save you,” Doyoung exasperatingly said. “The least you can do is thank me; not question my decision.”

“But you also think I didn’t deserve all of this, right?” Jaehyun hopes he can convince Doyoung into doing something.

“When I told you about this punishment of yours when you started with this job, you didn’t even ask anything,” Doyoung said. “Now, you’re like telling me to reconsider.”

“You want it to get out from my mouth first, don’t you?” Jaehyun is done with Doyoung’s game. “Fine! I admit it! I think I’ve fallen for Taeyong. Now tell me what to do.”

“You’ve dragged this conversation long enough. You’re right. I was waiting for you to tell me first. Johnny came here earlier because he’s worried about that too. He’s still fulfilling his duty as your guardian angel even after all the troubles you’ve been through,” Doyoung said. “And that’s a no-no. Taeyong is supposed to cross that bridge; while you will be left here, continuing to do your job.”

“That’s why I’m asking you if there’s something we can do to like… turn things around,” Jaehyun said.

“Are you that crazy in love with Taeyong that you’ll have to beg me for things like that?” Doyoung asked. “I’ve punished many humans just because of love. Johnny and I went all through many troubles for you just because of love, too. I hate love.”

“What did you say?” Jaehyun caught that last part. “Did everything happen to me all because of…love?”

“I’ve already answered too many questions from you when I’m quite busy. I don’t even entertain anyone in here. It’s not my job to answer that,” Doyoung said. “Maybe if you can find Johnny, he can.”

“You didn’t even answer me directly,” Jaehyun pouted.

“Oh, you even learned how to pout now,” Doyoung noticed. “You see that? Love can make you do crazy and lame things.”

“Shut up!” Jaehyun said irritably. “Just tell me something I can take with me.”

“I can throw you out the door by telling me to shut up, you know?” Doyoung said as he sat at the chair in front of and rolled his eyes at Jaehyun.

“Maybe if you stop saying nonsense…” Jaehyun won’t take back what he said. He knows Doyoung has an idea, and he’s mad that Doyoung is holding it back.

“Fine!” Doyoung said, sighing. “Just so you can get out of my sight!”

“Now we’re talking,” Jaehyun smirked. He won.

“Only you can turn your situation around,” Doyoung said. “You needed to be punished and be reminded of the pretty nasty things you’ve done.”

“That’s it?” Jaehyun was left hanging.

“Do I really need to spell things out for you?” Doyoung rolled his eyes on Jaehyun again.

“Then make it make sense,” Jaehyun said.

“If you manage to find Johnny and make him tell you everything, then it’ll make sense,” Doyoung answered. “I only took a role in your life to do my job. The rest of your story is up for you to remember and for Johnny to tell.”

Jaehyun got up from his chair. “So it’s Johnny who I need to talk to then?”

“I’m sure you’ll come back here though when you find the answers,” Doyoung said. “So I’m telling you this before that happens. It’s corny thinking about this and for me to ride with you on your love boat, but I honestly think you didn’t deserve such brutal punishment. So to be fair, I’ll give you a hand. I repeat, you can turn your fate around. Go and do things that will make everything right. Then maybe you can go with Taeyong in that place at peace together.”

“I still don’t understand everything about this; but yeah, sure, I’ll do that,” Jaehyun walked to the door to look for Johnny. The thing he wants to ask Doyoung to do can wait for later. Doyoung has done him a big favor and that’s enough for today.

“And Doyoung,” Jaehyun said as he steps one foot out the door.

“Hmm?” Doyoung, who was walking back to his table, turned to look at Jaehyun.

“Thank you,” Jaehyun winked at him after saying that.

Doyoung finds himself smiling softly after Jaehyun closed the door behind him. He’s not heartless after all, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft. My first time writing an actual fanfic so...


End file.
